


AvP Across the Stars

by Lady_Fenikkusu



Series: Dark Blade Clan [3]
Category: Alien vs Predator (2004)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Multi, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Fenikkusu/pseuds/Lady_Fenikkusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part two of Shara Kelly's story, her nightmares have returned to haunt her and if she doesn't face them one last time she may lose the Clan she has come to love as her own. </p>
<p>Again this is Mature to be sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

Alien VS Predator  
Across The Stars.

Intro.

In the Human years of 2017to 2023 the Earth suffered a terrible near Apocalypse under the rule of the Xenomorphs and several Predaliens, however thanks to the alliance of a mixed group of humans and Yautja, the Earth was saved.

It is now the year 2098, and the earth is still recovering from the inflation but many are starting to adapt and understand they need to change their ways and form a new leadership.

The Humans who aided in Earth’s saviour are no longer classed as Earthlings, or Oomans as the Yautja called them, they are now welcome members of the Dark Blade Clan, the same Yautja Clan who had forged an alliance with the young Shara Kelly and her team.

Now a well known Elite Blooded Warrior of the Dark Blade clan alongside Ben, Jessica and Mark, while Martha Mary was a Pilot of their small ship, the Dark Mass, they had all earned t heir places in the Clan and Jessica was even teaching Unblooded Yautja some human styles of fighting with Ben while Shara and Mark spent their days helping clear up Xenomorph infested worlds.

The General, had sadly passed away in his old age, and his grave had been decorated with flowers from the team he had aided. Shara carried Jackal’s sword with her at all times, and her hair now remained in dread locks like his had been, Cutter’s mask still situated on her face, but now covered in numerous marks and over time, her Yautja blood has allowed her body to chanced slightly, her appearance is still that of a human, but her vocals have changed in a way that allowed her to emit a similar clicking and growling sound to a Yautja, she can also hiss with a small echo of the Xenomorphs.

Despite this, she is highly respected and is also a known visitor to the High Priestess when she needed to clear her mind or when the High Priestess called for her advice. She was also often asked to aid in the training of Young Bloods who sought to become Elites. However, her friends and her new found family have all noticed a strange side forming in Shara, a side that seems linked to the Hive mind of the Xenomorphs.

It is frightening to Shara though she rarely shows it.

~~~~~~~~

She was growing up so fast...

R’ka sighed softly, remembering a time when I’ka was still a new born pup and needed to be carried.

Now she was in training and learning to use the weapons and learning the skills to become a hunter like her brothers, likely due to the many stories and trophies that they brought home and the number of marks they had proudly earned.

Not that she couldn’t be a hunter, there was no law on their world that she couldn’t be a Huntress, it was just hard for R’ka to think well of his children when one was now a Bad Blood.

He was also worried that I’ka would make the same foolish mistakes he had as a Young Blood and hurt herself or even others.

“Will you stop worrying? She isn’t an uneducated pup and she knows she has to be careful.” His mate, Nagara said as she stirred a large pot of stew. “And stop that damn pacing! You’re leaving track marks on the floor.” She added.

“She’s young and likely listening to those foolish stories.” R’ka sighed.

“Or,” A voice stated as R’ka turned to find his son Srit’ore or Striker as he now preferred, stood in the door way. “She could be home safe with her brother and ready for some of our Mother’s wonderful food.” He said as I’ka, now the human equivalent of a 15 year old, came up behind her brother and peeked into the room, clicking her mandibles at her father in greeting before going to help her mother.

“Honestly Osh’dara, she isn’t going to face her trail until she’s completed her training.” Striker said.

“I know... I know...” R’ka sighed.

“Lil’th is coming over with Shara, Bhu’ja and Rha-n.” His son added.

“Ah good, no leftovers.” Nagara smiled. “How is dear Lil’th? I hear she was hurt during the last hunt.”

“Minor injury, it seems that they are starting to pop up in new places.” Striker explained.

“Weyland Yutani Corporation’s doing no doubt.” Another voice said as Shara assisted Rha-n into the room, his old age finally starting to slow the elder Yautja down to the point his eye sight was fading and he needed someone to help him get around. At least until he got his eyes seen too.

“The Human fools who tried to order you around on Earth?” Nagara asked.

“Yes and No, Yes because it’s run by Karl Bishop Weyland’s son and no because it’s also now co owned by Yutani Corp. The same people who were trying to insure the survival of the Humans.” Shara explained. “Yutani is only in with Weyland because they wish to insure Weyland doesn’t do something stupid again.”

“I see.” R’ka said smiling as I’ka helped her mother serve the food for everyone.

~~~~~~~~

She had to be patient...

She had to wait and prepare for the day her sister to find her.

Then she could complete her destiny, until then, she had to wait, if she didn’t wait she would make the same foolish mistakes her sisters had before her and her Hive would be destroyed.

She had to wait.

She had to be better than her sister... But that didn’t mean she couldn’t have fun with the fools she could sense on her new home.

~~~~~~~~

Shara was sat in her room, her mask off and her weapons laid out before her as she meditated, the only weapon not removed from her person was Jha’kle’s sword.

She never removed that unless she had no other choice.

Though she hardly used the sword, she kept it and all her other weapons in good condition, clean and she trained with all of them just to be ready. In her time with the Dark Blade Clan she had earned a lot of respect and a lot of enemies in other Clans who saw her as an abomination, others however saw her as a worthy ally and several clans had sought her and her friends out to train their own young bloods.

Needless to say, she could sense something darker in the back of her mind, something she didn’t want to think about.

It was starting to show through and she knew if she didn’t find out what it was and get rid of it, the fears she had won against before joining the Dark Blade clan would come back to haunt her, only stronger, better and far more frightening than before.

“You seem unsettled,” Ghost said as he decloaked behind her. “Something to do with the reports we’ve been getting from other clans?”

“Five hives, ruled over by one mobile Queen, unfertile and with a thirst for violence and death, and to top it all off I can sense her, what’s not to be unsettled about Ghost?” Shara sighed, “It reminds me too much of what happened on Earth.”

“You think that one of them survived?” he asked.

“How else could I be able to sense her like I did the others?” She asked. “I keep the walls up but something is trying to get inside.” She sighed. “I’m starting to have nightmares again.”

“How bad?”

“I... am unsure; the last one included too many details to be a mere nightmare... I saw every one of us in a Hive... I’ka was with us...” she said. 

“I see...” Ghost said. “Maybe you should see my sister, she is better at understanding such things then I am.” He added.

“I’m afraid if I do this... something bad will happen.” Shara said. “I want to wait until after I’ka’s finished her basic training and at least ready to understand before I tell anyone. I don’t want to scare her.”

“I understand.”

~~~~~~~~ 

Ben, Bull Dog and Big Guns already didn’t like the way this hunt made them feel, but still they had a hunt to complete and they would do it. “Is it me, or does anyone else feels like we are being watched?” he asked, adjusting his hold on his cannon.

“We all feel it,” Big Guns said looking at Ben, “Still think this gets easier?”

“Nope,” Ben said, “More existing maybe, but not easier,” he added.

“Smart man,” Bull Dog clicked then paused, Ben knew why.

“Damn... this isn’t good,” he said and checked everything was ready for action.

The sound of multiple hisses was the only warning they got before they were charged.

~~~~~~~~

I’ka smiled as she helped her mother skin and clean the meat for their meal together, clicking softly as her mother skilfully skinned larger sections then she did, I’ka knew the skill would come in time with practice, but for now she would just have to deal with the smaller sections of skin and hide.

Her older brother, Vi’cor was coming to see them tonight and bringing his children and mate to meet the Oomans who had earned their place in his clan and meet the woman who had been so loved by his younger brother Cuh’tor.

“Elder R’ka?! Elder R’ka?!” A voice yelled as a young Blooded Yautja raced towards the Hut, frantically searching for the Elder. “Elder R’ka?!”

“He’ry? What’s wrong?” Nagara asked as the young Yautja stood trying to catch his breath.

“It’s... It’s the Dark Mass... They’re returning urgently with wounded and requesting a gathering of the Clan elders,” the young warrior said frantically looking worried, “They report one Ooman death.”

“Oh no.” Nagara said as her mate raced out of the hut, following the young warrior back with huge strides.

“Shouldn’t we go with them?” I’ka asked her mother.

“No... No it is not our place.” Nagara said. “We will go to the gathering with them later.”

“Yes Mother.” I’ka clicked.

“Move aside! Move aside for the Elders!”  
“Ben don’t you dare die on me!”  
“What the hell happened?”  
“Make way for the healers!”

Shara all but shoved her way through the crowd with Dart at her heels and Tracker close behind. “Move aside!” Dart snapped at one young Yautja who quickly moved as the three reached the middle of the chaos.

“Jessica! What happened!?” Dart asked.

“Tell you in a minute! Ben you had better stay awake you over sized oaf! You hear me?!” Jessica said as she and Bull Dog half carried and dragged Ben off the ship, the latter heavily bleeding from his chest and arms.

“I need a healer here NOW!” Big Guns howled from the top of the plank as he carried a very bloody Martha Mary down in his huge arms, “She’s still alive!!”

“Martha Mary!?” Shara yelled darting up the ramp. “Martha!”

“What has happened?” R’ka demanded as the healers instantly began their work, three working on Martha Mary while two concentrated on Ben, as they were the two worse injuries.

“Xenomorphs on Nha-no’vis, we cut them down as far as we could... but when the plasma charges didn’t work, we had to leave... they were stronger and faster than the others we’ve faced before... and more intelligent.” Big Guns explained letting the healers work on Martha Mary as Shara held her fellow Ooman’s hand as Martha struggled to breath and fight her way back to consciousness.

“More intelligent?”

“They smashed the wrist detonators before we could use them.” Ben groaned as one of the Healers swiftly snapped his dislocated arm back into place. “They also went straight for the ship’s engines. Martha Mary was attacked on the way off the world... the body is in deep freeze.” He added hissing as the cauterizing jell was applied to his injuries.

“Shara.” One of the Healers said as Martha Mary’s hand slowly uncurled and she tried to hold something out to Shara.

“Earth... survivors...” Martha Mary said weakly as the healers continued their world. “She... she knew you...”

“She?” Shara asked, taking the item from Martha Mary.

“Queen...” was all Martha could say before she fell back into unconsciousness.

Shara went very pale as she looked at the thing in her hand, a blood stained holo image holder, likely Martha Mary’s personal recorder.

“We need to move her to the hospital!”  
“Move aside all of you!”

Dart raced after the healers while Tracker helped the few who remained tend Bull Dog and Big Guns’ injuries with Jessica. “What is going on?” he asked.

“Something I had hoped was just a really bad nightmare.” Shara said grimly before turning to Rha-n and R’ka.

The two elders nodded. “Once the ship from Gigano 093 arrives we will call a meeting with the warriors. This is a serious matter and should be dealt with now,” Rha-n said.

R’ka nodded.

I’ka looked up and smiled as her father and Shara came in to the hut closely followed by her brother Srit’ore and Lil’th, and then a very beaten and tired looking Ben, Bhul-Dwag and Be’guna.

When Bhu’ja and Guan-thwei also came in with Jessica and Thar’ka, I’ka knew something was wrong.

“When Vi’cor and his family arrive, we need to speak.” R’ka explained. “Call on the High Priestess and bring our best warriors. Our feast will take place in her home, not ours.”

“I understand... I’ka, go to your room.” Nagara said.

“No.” R’ka stated, “She’s old enough to go on her trial, she old enough to hear what is said by those with more experience.” He added. “But I will say this, what you hear tonight is not to be repeated to anyone unless I have given you permission, is that clear I’ka?”

“Yes Osh’dara,” I’ka said, she may not have passed her trials yet, or earned her mark, but if her father believed it was life threatening, he would allow all of his children to hear what Warriors had to say so they knew what they would be facing.

~~~~~~~~

Shara hated waiting, everyone knew that. She hated it because it meant an enemy could find mistakes in plans and correct them, time to make better the barricades and time to observe them.

She hated it but to the untrained eye, she was calmly sat with Lil’th and I’ka, listening to the story being told by Vi’cor’s eldest daughter Cas’kar, a Blooded warrior as she explained her first trial and why she and her entire ship had been recalled due to another incoming batch of veteran warriors from another Clan looking to brush up their skills.

“I’d never seen Na’hen so angry before, he was ready to rip someone’s limbs off, if Les’ie hadn’t stopped him and spoken with the Veterans we wouldn’t have been able to face our trials.” Cas’kar said.

“Les’ie is an Elite?” I’ka asked.

“Yes and a very good one, she helped train most of the female warriors.” Cas’kar said smiling. “She even says one day she hopes to meet an Ooman warrior just a worthy of the mark as she is.”

“Shara is worthy.” Lil’th said. “She and all the Oomans of this Clan are worthy.” She added.

“You flatter us, Lil’th.” Shara said. “We still have a lot to learn from your kind before we can call ourselves worthy.”

“Says the first one of us to have earned her mark.” Ben stated as he handed a plate of meat over to Striker. “You earned it even before you started training.”

“Sheer luck,” Shara said, “these scars are proof of that,” she added looking at her left shoulder.

“Ever in denial of what you know to be true,” a new voice said and everyone bowed. “Rise, all of you, there is no need to be formal.”

“A High Priestess should always be shown respect,” Ghost reminded softly.

“Oh hush; it’s a feast for family and friends, not some Clan high up gathering.” The High Priestess said. “We will discuss other matters after our stomachs are full. I will not see our Clan talk of Ill and War on empty stomachs,” she added with a nod to Shara.

~~~~~~~~

Martha Mary was weak, but stable.

That alone made Dart happy.

“She’ll pull through,” Dart turned to see Tracker stood in the door way, “She’s strong willed.”

“When those things got aboard... I was so focused on keeping Jessica safe... I forgot about Martha...” Dart said.

“Don’t blame yourself,” Tracker said, “We all make mistakes when those we care for at involved.”

“She keeps us warm and fed... and I forgot to make sure she was safe when she needed it,” Dart said, “If we’d lost her...”

“Then we would have more reason to go back and ruin everything they have worked on,” Tracker said, “Dha-ta we are not bound by law to be perfect, we all make mistakes and we all learn from them, even the Oomans understand that. Martha Mary will survive this and when she wakes up you’ll be the first one to know.”

Dart only nodded. 

“The High Priestess summons us, she wants us all there to explain what happened,” Tracker said.

Dart slowly stood from his seat gently squeezing Martha Mary’s hand before he left the room.

~~~~~~~~

Once everyone was gathered, Shara knew there was no need to keep the calm act up and began to wring her hands.

“What happened?” Rha-n asked.

Bull Dog gave a deep sigh as his mandibles clicked together. “We set down on Nha-no’vis without any trouble. Jessica, Thar’ka and Dha-ta were the first ones to set foot on the planet, we encountered the local life but there was nothing obviously wrong.” He explained.

“The Temple was in some form of ruin, as if something had damaged its outer walls, but we couldn’t detect life inside, only strange energy readings.” Big Guns stated. “Jessica was the one who noted the strange movements we weren’t picking up until we switched our scanners.” 

Shara listened carefully, while the others started to ready their weapons. “I don’t know what happened,” Jessica stated. “One minute we were scanning and checking for signs of life and the next... Martha Mary screamed and we were attacked from all sides... we tried to use the wrist detonators but they just broke them.”

“Paya...” the High Priestess said. “And Martha Mary?”

“She will live.” Dart said. “But... she will not be up and about for a long while,” he added.

Shara looked at the holo recorder and sighed. “She gave this to me, before the healers too her.” she said. “Whatever attacked, she got it’s picture.”

“The body we have in storage?” Ghost asked.

“No...” Shara said activating the holo recorder. “Her.”

None of the Yautja wanted to speak as they looked at the body shown on the recorder, defiantly a Queen, but the crest was larger than any they had seen before and she looked too young to have the crest that large.

“She is from earth.” Shara explained. “I can sense her just as I sensed the Queens on earth...”

“But they were all wiped out.” Nagara said.

“It seems one of them survived.” Bull Dog sighed then turned to the Elders. “Your Orders?”

R’ka and Rha-n looked at each other and then at the High Priestess, who nodded and R’ka spoke. “We will send word to the other Clans, Nha-no’vis is too big for just our clan to clean up.”

“Understood.”

Shara felt eyes on her and looked up to see the High Priestess watching her, she lowered her eyes and then looked outside. “Shara Kelly.” She turned at her name. “Come, let me see what troubles you.” the High Priestess said and Shara nodded.

“She has a seeing mind?” Vi’cor asked his bother.

Striker nodded. “A gift of sorts from her genetic heritage,” he explained as the High Priestess put her hands over Shara’s head and the two grew very still.

~~/ She was on a different world, one that seemed familiar, yet different... jungle and foliage being slowly moved aside as she walked, hearing sounds she’d never heard before all around her...

Something grabbed her from behind and she was dragged away from the jungle into a web like structure.

She opened her eyes again and found herself fastened to a wall, Striker, Lil’th and Jessica and Mark beside her and Martha Mary, Ben, Bull Dog and Big Guns across from her, I’ka, R’ka and Rha-n to the right, all with holes in their chests, all dead... save I’ka, the poor child looked terrified and unable to move, struggling to breath.

“Shara... what do we do...?” I’ka panted as she began to struggle and fight in her bonds, trying to break free.

“Hang on I’ka...” she pleaded only to gasp as something big grabbed them both and dragged them off the walls and into main area of a hive where a Queen was stood, a large Face Huggers with her.

“Join me, my sister.” The Queen hissed. “Join me, or she will join her fellow hunters in death.”

Before she could give an answer, the Queen slammed her tail spike into I’ka’s chest and the face hugger lunched at her.\~~

Shara and the High Priestess reeled back from the reading, Bull Dog catching the High Priestess while Big Guns steadied Shara, “Are you two alright?” he asked.

“I think so...” Shara said, shaking her head to try and clear it while her hand absently rubbed her chest.

“By the Paya... How long have you had these Nightmares?” the High Priestess asked.

“Three weeks.” Shara said, “Every night it’s the same.”

“What does it mean?” Ghost asked.

“It means that this new Queen is out for revenge.” The High Priestess said. “No matter the cost.” She added.

“Joy...” Shara said.

“So Nha-no’vis is off limits?” I’ka asked, the first question she’d asked since the gathering began.

“I’m afraid so.” R’ka said. “We will have to find another world for your trial.” He added.

I’ka nodded in understanding, there was nothing she could do about this, even if she did want to face her trial, she had to do so in a place where it was seen as fair to all those who took part. To send three unblooded young ones to a world infested with Xenomorphs would be like sending a kitten into a pack of wolves.

Suicide.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He wanted to see her.

He wanted to see the girl his father had become so attached to and see for himself if she were worthy of his father’s love and sword.

He HAD to see her.

He’d heard so much about her but never once seen her not properly, only fleeting glances of images in reports from his fellow hunters as they travelled on their ship, as a Veteran and Elite clan member he rarely had time to return to his home and visit the Dark Blade clan, much less chance to question his uncles and cousins about this Ooman child his father had chosen to name his own.

“Mar’us!” A voice snarled and he almost dropped his combi stick and stumbled over his own two feet. Mar’us looked up and growled at his friend as the other looked down at him slightly. “You are having trouble staying focused my friend.”

“No Karn,” Mar’us said, “I just have a lot on my mind.”

“About that Ooman girl?” Karn asked knowingly while using his combi stick to move a large leaf out of the way. “Or wondering why your Osh’dara gave her his swords?” 

“Dose everyone know my business now?” Mar’us asked.

“You make no secrete you’re curious about her, even the young bloods know about it.” Karn said as they continued their patrol of the planet they were on, refuelling the ship and restocking on meats and fruits.

Mar’us sighed. “Am I THAT obvious?”

“Is an Elder’s dreadlocks gray and long?” 

Mar’us sighed. “I just don’t understand how an Ooman, a child at that, has earned his name and the right to be part of the family.” he said. “I know it’s not a rare thing in some clans, but really... I thought he of all Yautja would be the last one to have accepted a Ooman girl as his own pup...”

“And the fact you two had that big fall out hasn’t helped matters I guess?” Karn asked as the two reached their ship again.

Mar’us sighed. “I can’t even remember why we were arguing.” 

“You’re Mother.” Karn stated.

Mar’us’s shoulders sagged, remembering the argument now and the broken look on his Father’s face when in his anger Mar’us blamed him for his mother’s death.

He’d never forget the hurt he’d seen that day on the face of a Yautja he had always believed to be a Paya...

Shame, fear and that awful... broken look behind his eyes...

He didn’t have chance to say he was sorry for that argument and now he never would.

Karn sighed. “Look, we’re stopping by home to get a few things and so we can celebrate the union of the High Priestess and another Yautja, while we are there you can talk to the Ooman and see what so special about her. I’ll even go with you to hold your hand.” He said chuckling as Mar’us punched his shoulder.

“Shut up.” Mar’us said as they entered their ship.

~~~~~~~~

I’ka stood with her mother, using a knife to cut and slice into a large section of raw meat. “Do you think everything will be eaten before it gets cold Ma’da?” She asked.

“It had better,” Nagara said. “I am not cooking this feast for it to be wasted.” She stated. 

“Need a hand in here?” Shara asked from the door, “I’m free to help.” She added and Nagara nodded handing Shara a knife.

“Thank you Shara.” She said while I’ka smiled. “How’s Martha Mary?” 

“Her recovery will be slow, but at least she’s talking now.” Shara said chopping the many smaller ingredients for Nagara while the older Yautja started to add the chopping into a bowl with oils and other such things.

“Do you think she will be able to walk again?” I’ka asked. “I know she enjoys running around with Dart and Tracker...”

Shara shook her head. “Not for a long while yet, the damage to her legs and hips was so extensive but she is hoping to at least get her upper body strength back so she can still pilot the ship.” she said slicing with practiced grace and speed.

“Sounds like Martha Mary will fit into Dart’s family just fine, they have a habbit of pushing themselves even when they know they aren’t expected to recover in an instant.” Nagara said as I’ka finished chopping the meat and set them down ready to cook when they were needed.

“I hope we have enough to go around, it’s not every day the High Priestess takes a permanent mate,” Nagara said. “It’s the only time the whole clan comes together for a long span of time.” she added.

“So the whole clan will be back together?” I’ka asked.

Nagara nodded. “Everyone, even the Veterans and Elites will be here.”

“Sounds like a lot of mouths to feed.” Shara said.

“It is, with all the clan together we have a reunion and a marriage. That double the reason for them whole Clan to be together.” Nagara stated. “But thankfully, the other females are cooking up meals too.”

“So that’s why Cas’kar and Les’ie were so eager to get back to their ship, they have meals of their own to cook.” I’ka said.

Nagara nodded again.

“Smells good in here.” Jessica said as she came in carrying a heavy looking basket of picked fruits and vegetation. “Gift from Lil’th, she got caught up in a talk with her mother while we were on the way.” She added while moving to help.

“Ah so we can expect extra hands.” Nagara smiled. 

And so on the cooking went until the sun reached the ground in the early hours of the evening and the last of the ships landed.

“This will be an eventful night.” Bull Dog said. “Are you sure you wish to do this now?” he asked looking at the High Priestess’s shadow beside him, he was forbidden from laying eyes on her until their ceremony but the small fire cast shadows long enough fo him to know she was safe.

“We have waited almost a hundred years... nothing has changed since we first admitted to such love... I do not wish to see this life out any longer without the joy of being wife and perhaps even mother.” She said. “I will soon be too old to raise a child to full maturity...”

“You could never be too old.” Bull Dog assured. “I promised you at least one pup, and it will happen, I promise.”

The High Priestess smiled and while she would have loved nothing more than to embrace her soon to be eternal mate, she knew the laws and she had to obey them.

At least until the ceremony was over.

“Where are my chosen?” She asked as Big Guns stopped outside the door and knelt.

“They have been called from their chores to prepare for the evening.” He explained. “I have also brought you news of the Dark Blade Ship, The Jagged Edge...”

Bull Dog tensed. “Isn’t... that Mar’us’s ship?” he asked.

“Indeed... and Mar’us is coming here... Do you want Striker to keep an eye on Shara?” Big Guns asked.

“No.” The High Priestess stated. “I will not have her babied just because the blood pup of her adopted Osh’dara is returning. If Mar’us causes trouble it is shame to his name, not his Osh’dara or Shara.”

“As you wish, High Priestess.” Big Guns said and then, as was law, placed a small jewel in a golden dish before leaving.

~~~~~~~~

I’ka smiled as she and the other unblooded pups watched the last of the Blooded, Elite and Veteran Warriors came into land.

“They’re huge!” He’ry yelled over the roar of the engines. 

“Of cause they are!” Lil’th yelled back. “They are two of the largest ships the clan has; they were built to stay out on multiple hunts!”

“Like the Dark Mass?” I’ka asked.

“That was her basic design!” Tracker yelled. “We had to make the Ship slightly smaller so the speed was greater, but the lack of Size is less than we had first thought it would be!” he added.

The ship engines started to calm and Striker smiled as the two ramps slowly lowered, several young Yautja warriors covering the sides of the gang plank while the elders travelling with them and the Veterans left the ship.

“Who are we here for again?” I’ka asked.

“Mar’us.” Lil’th said. “Jha’kle’s son.” 

“Oh...” I’ka said looking at her brother who had been silent until now, his gaze seemed locked on a pair of males who were heavily armoured and stood beside a Veteran who looked to have been badly injured and needed their aid to even walk.

Once the old Yautja was in the care of the healers, Striker and Tracker moved in while Lil’th stayed with the unblooded pups, this wasn’t a place for them.

Though it seemed whatever words were exchanged, Mar’us seemed calm enough.

For now.

~~~~~~~~

Shara stood beside Mark and Big Guns as they waited for Bull Dog to finish preparing. “Please tell me everyone is here?” he asked.

“Everyone, Martha Mary was brought down by two of the young Bloods, they have her in a wheelchair.” Big Guns said.

“I see.” Bull Dog said. “Is everything ready?”

“Everything is in place and ready.” Mark said.

Shara chuckled. “Is it always like this?” she asked. “When a High Priestess takes a mate I mean?”

“Indeed it is, though sometimes can be more stressful.” Big Guns said. “But thankfully we have been planning this for years.” He admitted.

“Really? Why so long?” Shara asked.

“Bull Dog and the High Priestess had other duties they had to see to first. The High Priestess the blessing of ships and Young Bloods and Bull Dog the training of pups and also the retrieval of the Queens from Earth.” Ghost said as he arrived.

“Oh...” Shara said ducking her head. “I guess that little tack ruined a few plans.” she asked and Bull Dog chuckled from inside his room.

“If it were not for that task, I likely would never have been able to grant the High Priestess her biggest wish.” He stated. “She wanted to see the Earth and she got that wish and more... for that I have you to thank Shara, you and your friends.”

“Our family now Brother.” Big Guns said ruffling Shara’s head. “She is a sister to all of us... Even if she is a runt.” He added with an amused chuckle.

“Remind me to ask Lil’th to keep you on pup juice all night.” Shara stated and they all shared a chuckle.

“Are you ready Bull Dog?” Ghost asked.

Bull Dog nodded. “I have been ready for the last four years of my life.” He said.

“Then get moving Pup.” R’ka stated as he came in to the room. “The day will not last forever.”

As they turned to leave R’ka’s hand fell on Shara’s shoulder. “Stay a while at the party, then come to the Elder Temple, Striker and the others will head there on their own time...”

“Is there trouble?” Shara asked.

“No... Not yet.” R’ka said and Shara nodded.

“I’ll be there.”

~~~~~~~~

Karn watched as Mar’us chatted with old friends, he recognized some but not all, so busied himself by looking around the gathered clan, he could see Lil’th and Nagara by the food tables, likely making sure under aged pups didn’t get at the heavy drinks.

Despite the celebrations the rules still stood, if you weren’t old enough to take your trials, you didn’t get to drink like the older pups. The only reason you were allowed a strong drink was if you were given permission by an Elder.

Few young pups did drink the stronger stuff anyway, but there was always the few who wanted to try it and see what all the fuss was about.

Then Karn’s eyes fell on a pair of young Bloods stood beside a Ooman woman, her legs in heavy casts and her upper body wrapped tightly in a protective blanket, curious he tapped a passing Young Blood’s shoulder.

“Who is that Ooman?” he asked.

“That’s Martha Mary, one of the Oomans from Earth... she was injured during a savage attack.” The young Blood explained. “She is one of the best Pilots too. The Dark Mass will be grounded until she is able to fly it again.”

“She’s the pilot of the Dark Mass?” Karn asked, recalling the many stories and reports of the small ship that had become well known in the Clans for its speed and grace. “I never knew.”

“Few do.” the Young Blood said, “Martha Mary doesn’t like to be centre of attention.”

Karn blinked, the name sounded strange in their tongue but to an Ooman it would likely be a normal name.

“Eyes off her,” another voice said and Karn looked behind him to see Thar’ka stood there. “She and Dha-ta are together.”

Karn dropped his eyes. “I wasn’t thinking of anything.” He admitted. “I’m just amazed that all the stories I’ve heard were because of a Ooman skill.” He explained.

Tracker chuckled. “You haven’t met Ben, Mark, Jessica or Shara yet,” he stated moving closer then grew serious. “You and Mar’us will come with me to the Elder Temple, after the vows are spoken. No Questions, No doubts.” He said. “Understood?”

Karn blinked his mandibles clicking and then nodded. “I understand.” He said.

Tracker nodded back. “Good.”

“Mei’hsweis and Mei-jadhis! Hear me!!” a loud, echoing voice roared and every Yautja, stopped what they were doing and fell to one knee.

High atop the central structure, stood Elder R’ka and Elder Rha-n, both dressed in golden robes, and with them, bejewels and wrapped in silver stood the High Priestess and Bull Dog.

“We are gathered to day, to witness and celebrate the union, of our High Priestess and Bhul-Dwag our Highest and most respected Mentor.” Rha-n said, “Our Clan has been granted this joyful event and we are blessed with the joys of at last knowing our High Priestess will be not only mates to a worthy Mate... but also that our Clan has been granted the blessings of the Paya themselves!”

“I’d forgotten how to the point Elder Rha-n was.” a Young Blood said quietly.

“Our High Priestess isn’t really a fan of long winded ceremonies.” Another stated. “But I will admit, she and Mentor Bhul-Dwag are perfect mates.” 

“Indeed.”

R’ka turned to the two soon to be mates. “Even thought I know the answers, we must do this right.” he said quietly.

Both Yautja nodded.

R’ka smiled, “High Priestess, under the eyes of our Paya and before our clan, young and old... Do you swear your life, soul, mind and entire being to Bhul-Dwag?” he asked. “To be at his side, through what challenge the Paya will give you? To forever love and care for him? til the end of all time?”

“With my heart and mind I do.” The High Priestess said smiling,

R’ka nodded and turned to Bhul-Dwag. “Mentor Bhul-Dwag, Under the eyes of our Paya and before our clan, young and old... Do you swear your life, soul, mind and entire being to The High Priestess?” he asked. “To be at her side, through what challenge the Paya will give you? To forever love and care for him? Til the end of all time?”

“And beyond.” Bhul-Dwag smiled. “With my heart and mind, I do.” he stated.

“Then as Elders of this Clan,” Rha-n said as he wrapped their hands with a gold and silver scarf. “We are proud to say you are now Eternal Mates. Bond for life. Now and forever.”

There was a roar of the whole Dark Blade Clan when the scarf was loosely tied and both Elders bowed down and the two newly wedded Yautja were surrounded by a glowing light.

~~~~~~~~

Jessica and Dart walked beside Martha Mary’s wheelchair, heading to the Elder’s chambers. 

“What do you think this is about?” Martha Mary asked.

“Maybe the attack on the ship?” Jessica suggested. “Striker didn’t go into detail he just said meet here with the rest of the Crew.” She said.

“Must be something big,” Martha said.

“Good thing we got here early.” Dart stated.

“Not the first ones to show up however,” Big Guns stated opening the door, “Quick.” He stated while moving to the side to help Martha Mary get inside. 

“Who else is coming?” Jessica asked.

“Everyone.” R’ka said. “We need everyone here who was on earth and some of our other warriors will also be joining us.” He explained.

“That bad?” Dart asked.

“That bad,” Rha-n assured as I’ka handed out drinks with her mother, Tracker, Karn, Mar’us, Guan-thwei, Ghost, Vi’cor, Cas’kar, Ben, Mark and Les’ie were already there, leaving only Striker, Lil’th and Shara to arrive.

“Always the last one to arrive.” Ben chuckled, “Thank you I’ka,” he added as she handed him a drink.

“Shara is always the last is she?” the female unblooded asked.

“Not always, but she does enjoy the veterans stories, so maybe she got caught up in another one of their recollections of a hunt?”

“Or maybe she’s half way here.” Ben stated pointing out the window. 

All eyes turned to the door as Striker opened it for both females and sighed. “That is the last time I get into a debate with that pup.” He said.

“Who?” I’ka asked.

“He’ry,” Shara said. “They were debating why you and your class have been held off your trials and when you’ll be allowed to go on them.” 

I’ka nodded. “It has been a question I’ve wanted to ask... but I didn’t want to be rude.” She admitted.

“Women who speak their mind are women of high intelligence and knowledge.” Nagara stated. “Never hold back a question my dear, it may give you an answer sooner rather than later.”

“Yes mother.” I’ka said.

“All small talk aside for the moment,” Rha-n said, “We have another issue that needs addressing...” he added as everyone sat down, Share carefully placing Jackal’s sword in front of her so it wasn’t damaged.

“The surviving Queen has made her hives and now she seems to have hidden herself in one of them and after all that happened before...” R’ka said looked at Shara. “We believe it best to deal with this now.”

“How do you want us to deal with it?” Ben asked, “Going in gun blazing didn’t work and we don’t have enough plasma ships to go hive to hive and drop them down.” He added.

Shara looked at both Elders and realised they were both watching her. “Why do I not like this way this is going?” she asked.

“You have the link to the hives through all that happened on earth... perhaps you could tell us where she is hiding?” Rha-n said.

Shara looked a little shocked. “You want me to try and find away into her head? Elders I know I have the ability with regular Xenomorphs but... I’ve never tried to link with a Queen...” She said. “I... I ‘m not sure if I even can...”

“It’s worth a try,” Jessica said, “I mean I know the idea scares you but you are part of the Earth hive in a way... that’s why they called you sister...”

“I don’t view them as sisters.” Shara assured, starting to rub her left arm. “Not now nor ever... not after what they did.” She added.

“Perhaps a little assurance she will not be giving you anymore scares would help?” All eyes fell on Guan-thwei and Ghost. “We may not be the strongest, but we can hold the mental barriers up to keep her out but let you move freely.”

Shara continued to rub her arm then looked at Jackal’s sword...

Mar’us watched her head cocked to one side slightly. 

“Shara?” Nagara asked.

“I do it... I don’t know if it will work but I’ll try...” she said

Both elders nodded. “You already know what we are looking for, anything you can give is better than nothing,” R’ka said as Ghost and Guan-thwei moved closer, both holding a blessed jewel like Jackal had when he first saw into Shara’s mind.

Shara removed her mask and her necklace while Mark held onto the sword as if it were a fragile thing, letting Shara focus on her task and not worry about anything. Guan-thwei and Ghost took each of her hands in theirs and began to mumble odd sounding chants while Shara let herself slip into her own mind.

Darkness... strange sounds and cold breezes... faint smells of decaying bodies and death... awful sounds of breaking bones and horrid feeling of someone watching her... waiting for her to make a move.

She started to feel like something was around her neck, but she ignored it. The faint sound of chanting reminding her that this was just a mental world... it wasn’t real...

It was just to check on a few things then she could leave...

“She’s trying to get in...” Shara said and Mar’us blinked. “She’s behind me...”

“You are safe, Shara.” The High Priestess assured, “You are surrounded by friends... she cannot hurt you...”

Shara made a sound of understanding as her eye lids seemed to flutter rapidly. “She’s infertile... she can’t lay eggs of her own... she took over a hive but she won’t allow a male near her... not yet...”

R’ka spoke up.

“Where is she?”

Shara seemed to try and focus harder on what she was asked, “I don’t recognize the planet... large forest... matured tress not saplings... red leaves... no grass... sand I think... I can’t see water... but there is something falling from the sky... two moons...”

~Foolish of you sister...~

“Shara?!” Striker caught Shara before she could fall completely. But made sure she didn’t slip from Guan-thwei or Ghost’s grip as the two chanted louder. “Shara wake up! Shara?!”

“What do you want?!” Shara demanded focusing on her barriers

~You to join the right family, as you should have done on earth...~

“Never!”

~I have ways of making sure you do as I ask, sister... some more physical than you might like.~

A sickening snap was heard and Shara’s body jerked violently, Mar’us’s mask told him that Shara’s chest had just been struck by something, violently forcing Shara back into full consciousness with a cry of pain. “SHIT! Fuck...”

“What happened?” Ghost asked.

“She broke through... damn that hurt...” Shara stated gritting her teeth as she tried to regain her breath. “Shit... she did this...”

“How... that was only a mental connection...” Guan-thwei said.

“Only while I was awake...” Shara said. “On earth... when I slept the pains I felt were real... the Queen could hurt physically... and it seems she’s past that ability to her daughter...” She explained.

“Drink slowly.” Striker said as I’ka handed Shara a glass of water.

“What do we do now?” Ben asked.

“We go to her and we kill her.” Dha-ta said, “before she becomes too strong.”

“She’s already full size...” Shara said, “She’s learned from her old sisters and she’s going to know we’ll be coming...” She added.

“Thoughts?” R’ka asked.

There was heavy silence.

“You could...” I’ka began nervously.

“Go on I’ka.” Shara encouraged.

“It’s just... this new Queen seems to be set on you and revenge... couldn’t you use that against her? Maybe lure her to a place you would have the advantage?” She asked.

“How would that come to be, we don’t know what planet she’s on.” Cas’kar asked.

“Kilos 09.” All eyes fell on Karn as he tapped his arm piece, “salt based ground over all land areas mild irritant substance that falls every five months, the salt neutralizes the irritation though and the trees are mature all year around, new trees don’t grow there until after the rain and they grow in a matter of hours.”

“How do you know?” Vi’cor asked.

“It’s the only planet the ship can go to refill the water holds, and it’s a good place to find good hunts, the beasts there are feral but they learn.” Karn explained projecting the images he had.

“Looks like what I saw...” Shara said.

“Kilos 09... just a storm cloud away from thei-de luar-ke,” Rha-n said.

“Death Moon?” Ben asked.

“A planet that passes through the systems every three years... it comes so close that Kilos 09 surface becomes so heated, it becomes like glass, the odd gravity of Kilos 09 keeps the moon from hitting it, but it is never wise to be close to the passing ground.” R’ka said.

The talk went on into the night and most of the morning and following afternoon, formulating plans and checking details before at last, R’ka called the gathering to an end.

Mar’us found he couldn’t be bothered asking why Shara had taken the smallest guest room in his family home when they arrived, but he would find time to ask later, after he and Karn had rested and they were refreshed.

All that he cared about was that she hadn’t changed the home in anyway, in fact by the look of things all she had done was repair the small damages and had a new bunch of trophies to his father’s trophy room.

He’d thank her later.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mar’us woke to the smell of cooking food, soft clings of cutlery and low talking voices. Karn and the Ooman girl... Shara Kelly.

Quietly he dressed in his armour and moved to the hallway, staying in the shadows while listening.

“So Jha’kle left you rights to live here?” Karn asked.

“As long as I kept the house liveable and tidy, yes and really, it’s not as hard as I thought it would be to keep this place looking like a home.” Shara answered. “The only change I made was adding the Trophies Jha’kle had earned to his room, other than that, nothing has changed here.”

“Mar’us will be happy, he’s never had the time or chance to fix the damages, so you’ve saved him a task.” Karn said. “And you cook one amazing breakfast, Shara.”

“Thanks, Nagara and Lil’th taught me how your kind cooks and I have a few recipes of my own from earth.” Shara smiled.

“Do you ever think about going back to earth? It is your true home.” Karn asked.

“Sometimes, but with all that happened there, I honestly feel more at home here than on earth. More freedom here to do as I wish and my life is not controlled by a bunch of pompous scientists,” She admitted. “And really I have nothing left on earth. My family is here.”

“The other Humans?” Karn asked.

Shara nodded. “We are a family, have been since the Queens began their domination of earth,” she explained.

“I see...” Karn said. “So... how did you end up calling Jha’kle father?” he asked.

Shara smiled. “When my human father died, Jha’kle took me in and saved my life, in doing so he was able to form the truce with my team... over time he and Cuh’tor taught me many things about the Yautja ways of living and their honour, but I was still just a child, I needed someone to act as my parent figure and without his arm, Jha’kle was on bed rest of sorts, but he understood what I was going through having lost someone I loved... I guess we just understood each others needs for someone to talk too...” 

“Sorry, this must be hard for you.” Karn said.

“It’s ok... I’m not a child anymore and keeping it locked away doesn’t make it easier.” Shara assured.

Karn went silent for a few minutes then there was a knock on the door.

“Come in.” Shara called.

“Smells like a good breakfast in here.” Rha-n said. “I need to speak with you.”

“Alone?” Shara asked and Rha-n nodded and the two began to move to the back room passing Mar’us as he stepped into the kitchen. “Your breakfast is in on the table.”

“Thanks...” he said watching them go and then looked at Karn.

“She’s nice,” Karn said. “Good cook too.” 

“I guessed, you have cleared your plate for a change.” Mar’us said. “I heard you both talking.”

“And?” Karn asked. “You were in bed, she made me a meal I said thanks things moved from there, did you know she was raised by two warriors of her home world?”

“No... I haven’t had chance to talk with her yet.” He said taking a bite of his meal. “Wow... she it’s a good cook.”

“Told you so,” Karn chuckled. “What do you think they are talking about?”

“Not such but I know it’s important if the Elder is here,” Mar’us said. “Father use to ask me to leave the house just to be sure I wasn’t hearing things I shouldn’t.”

“Mine would sit me on the steps outside with my older brothers and said if I dared try and listen in he’d let my sisters have my room and I’d sleep in main chamber without a pillow or blankets.”

“Harsh.” Mar’us said.

“Thank you Shara,” Rha-n said as the two came back into the kitchen area.

“Don’t thank me yet, this isn’t over.” She stated.

“Agreed.” Rha-n said smiling as he left.

“Something wrong?” Karn asked.

“Not so much wrong as annoying.” Shara said. “Earth is sending our more ships, looking for this planet and the home world of the Xenomorphs.” She explained. “Personally I hope any ship that does come here or find their home world gets trashed and the crew rots in hell.” 

“You are not fond of your own people?” Mar’us asked.

“I am not fond of Weyland Yutani Corporation. They have ruined the lives of each of us and they are the reason Ben’s younger brother died.” She explained.

“I see...” Mar’us said finishing his meal. “Thank you for breakfast.” He added.

“You’re welcome.” Shara said before ducking into a cupboard.

“What is the plan for the day?” Karn asked. 

“Most of it is done.” She explained, “Everything I need for this hunt is packed and ready to go, all I have to really do is get my coat and 45’s.” Shara said.

“45’s?” Mar’us asked. 

“My parents’ guns from home, I keep them with me as a backup in case the weapons I have here are damaged in battle or lost.” Shara stated pulling out a large old looking box and pulling a large worn old coat from inside it and smiled.

The name Kelly was slightly mattered now, but the old marks on the coat were still there, along with the holsters for her guns, she set the coat down and pulled out the two colts and checked them over for damages before setting them down to clean them.

“They look simple.” Karn said.

“They are, but I prefer these to the other kinds of guns humans used, these just feel right to me.” Shara said, “Mother said it was because she and my father were always giving me tips on survival that I got use to holding them, after they died these were one of the few things I have left from them both.” 

“What else did you have?” Mar’us asked watching her work.

“The coat’s from my father, the tags and rings are from both and the knife in my boot is from my mother. I wasn’t old enough to have it on earth, so Mark kept it safe for me.” Shara explained.

Karn blinked and looked down at her boots, both were tightly fitted to her calves and there was no sign of a knife. “You have a knife in there?”

“Yes.” Was all Shara said while finishing the cleaning of her guns and putting them back together and into their holsters.

~~~~~~~~

Nagara was shocked at what she was hearing. “The Pups are going with them?” She asked as Rha-n and R’ka spoke.

“They will miss their trial time if they don’t leave with the hunt, but you needn’t worry, I have asked Shara to take them to Kilos 7 and they will be dropping the pups off while they hunt down this Queen.” Rha-n stated.

“But still... unblooded warriors with hunt ready Elites... I don’t think it so wise to let them go...” Nagara stated her shoulders tense and her mandibles flicking out wards in sign of worry.

“We can’t refuse the unblooded their trails my love, least of all our own pup.” R’ka said.

“I know that but please... but why must it be so close to the hunt?” Nagara asked.

“We have no time to send them anywhere else.” Rha-n said. “It was sending them to travel with the Elites and Veterans to Kilos 7, where they can undergo their trials and not have to worry the older more experienced warriors. Or hold them back until the next trials and be overrun with unblooded pups that need their trials and not enough places to send them.”

Nagara sighed, her mandibles twitching slightly.

R’ka smiled and gently put a hand to his mate’s face. “Shara, Jessica, Ben, Mark, Guan-thwei, Bhu’ja, Srit’ore, Lil’th, Les’ie and Cas’kar will be there to keep the fool males at bay my love, I have Shara’s word none of the young Females will be hurt or abused.”

Rha-n reminded himself again why Nagara and R’ka were the oldest and LONGEST mated pair in the Clan.

~~~~~~~~

“Martha Mary you are the most stubborn, unrelenting and utterly insane woman I know!” Jessica stated. “You can’t possibly pilot the ship in this state.

“You just watch me, that bitch turned my baby into a Scrap pile! I am not letting you guys beat her to a pulp without me!”

Mar’us and Karn glanced at each other.

“Martha Mary helped design the Dark Mass,” Shara answered the unasked question. “She calls it her baby because to her that is what it was.”

“And you are not going to win this argument.” Ben said as he and Vi’cor loaded another heavy looking crate into the ship. “Martha Mary already spoke with the healers and the High Priestess, she’s piloting this ship, end of story.” 

“But you can barely stand!” Jessica said.

“She has a chair to sit in while piloting.” Dha-ta stated.

Jessica huffed but gave up on the argument while helping to load up the ship while I’ka and the other young unblooded members were given a final brief from their mentors before they were given their ceremonial knifes.

Many of the unblooded Yautja there were watching as the ship was packed heavily for a war.

They were a little miffed they weren’t going to join the battle, but they also knew they had nowhere near the skills needed to fight this battle they had heard the stories of what had happened on earth and few of them felt it was fair so many other Clans still looked down on Shara and her Ooman family.

“Maar!” Shara smiled and stepped to one side as Pan charged past her chasing a small bug around before she head butted it against the ship side. “Maar!”

“Well done Pan.” She said and the goat seemed to poof her chest out before moving to sit besides Striker.

“Are we ready to go?” Martha Mary asked.

“Yes, we are.” Ghost stated, “Everyone aboard the ship!” he then yelled out.

R’ka watched the Ship took off, praying to the Paya his children would be safe and that no one lost their lives.

~~~~~~~~

“Ben get your feet of the table! Jessica will you damn well sit still!”

Shara and Mark looked at each other and sighed. This was going to be a LONG start to the day.

“Is it often like this?” Karn asked.

“Mostly.” Mark said. “Martha Mary is what we call a Mother Hen, always telling off the small things that she doesn’t like or tolerate but the minute one of us is her she is there to help us heal.”

“I see.” Karn said.

“Maar.” 

All eyes again turned to the larger Goat as she trotted in and sat herself by Striker. “And... who is that?” Karn asked.

“Pan.” Shara said. “We found her on earth and she found it more interesting to follow us around and chew our coats and the armour Striker was wearing than run away. She’s been with us ever since.” She explained.

“Ok... why do I find that strange?” Karn asked.

“Because you haven’t been through what we have,” Big Guns stated. “We are a family now and nothing will change that.”

“Sit down or leave boys.” Martha Mary stated. “I will not have your complaining about aching feet when we get where we are going.” She added.

Ben chuckled and began to fiddle with something in his hands while Shara sat in a vacant chair and seemed to fall asleep in it. 

~~~~~~~~

She hissed as she focused on her new home, resting lightly in her nest as she waited.

Soon her plan would be set in motion and her sister would become a part of her hive, weather she was willing or unwilling didn’t matter.

She would be the most powerful Member of the hive and the Queen of the Prince Race.

All she had to do was wait...

And waiting was what she was good at.


	4. Chapter 3

AVP Across the Stars   
Chapter 3

Mar’us and Karn were rather amazed to see the humans work with such easy in their ship, even more so when one foolish male attempted to seduce a young female and Jessica kicked said male through the door to the training room and put the male through his paces and then turned him over to Big Guns and Bull Dog.

Shara spent her time either helping Martha Mary or in the training room beating the life out of the equipment or undergoing training with Striker, Guan-Thwei, Vi’cor and Les’ie, learning faster than Mar’us had ever seen and also using methods she had learned on earth to fight.

All the while never using his father’s sword.

As they slowed to let the unblooded off for their trial, Guan-thwei stood before the gathered young Hunters and giving them a little pep talk while they readied themselves to go on their hunts.

“You will be picked up by us when you have finished your trial, if you fail, you will be left to your own fates and if we do not return you will set up camp and wait for the Ship to come for you.” he stated.

“How long should we wait before we assume you aren’t coming?” One asked.

“Three weeks.” Guan-thwei stated.

“Why so long?” I’ka asked.

“Killing off a Hive is not an easy task, much less one who has a mobile Queen,” Guan-thwei said. “Three weeks and if there is no sign or signal of us, send word back home. Understood?”

“Yes sir.”

“Drop Ships ready to deploy Darts.” Bull Dog said. “Young ones inside, now.” He added.

“Got everything?” I’ka asked her fellow unblooded as they paired up in twos and threes. 

“Everything I can carry, you?” He’ry said.

“Everything and anything,” I’ka smiled.

“Good luck.” Striker stated as he and Dart set their darts ready to take off, they were the last two to leave the ship.

“Thanks, brother.” I’ka smiled.

~“BRACE!!!”~

I’ka and He’ry backed themselves against the ship walls as the ship rattled and violently shook. 

“Martha what happened?” Ben yelled.

~“Meteor Shower!!”~ Martha answered. ~“Everyone hang on! We need to land this ship before she cracks open!!”~

“We still have unblooded on the ship!!” Another Hunter yelled.

“So we take them with us!” Shara yelled back. “Get us down safe, Martha!”

The ship continued to rattle and shake violently, making everything jerk as panels and ammo crates slammed into the walls. “Meteors shouldn’t cause this kind of damage!” Karn yelled out.

“So what’s happening?!” Ghost yelled.

“Whatever it is, we can’t stay in orbit! We have to go down!” Vi’cor said. “Martha Mary, what’s happening?”

~“We’re going down!”~ Martha Mary stated. ~“Everyone hang on and pray we land on something soft!”~

Shara growled, “I’ka! He’ry! Get your backsides out of the launching bay with the others and grab onto something stable!” She yelled as the ship groaned.

~~~~~~~~

She hissed and slowly uncurled from her nest, listening and smirking in her way as she felt a familiar presence close to her.

~Soon...~ she chuckled to herself. ~Soon sister you will be where you belong and the Hunters will become our slaves. ~

~~~~~~~~

I’ka groaned as she woke up, everything ached but at least she knew she was alive.

“Roll Call!” Ben chocked out, he was somewhere to her left. “Where is everyone?!”

“Here!” I’ka yelled, and a heavy weight was lifted from her as Ben and Bull Dog pulled her free of the collapsed part she’d been trapped in. 

“What happened?” He’ry asked as he staggered to his feet.

“Mar’us get off of me...” Karn groaned.

“Can’t move... deal with it...” Mar’us said before he was helped up by the others. 

Mar’us, Karn, Ghost, Guan-thwei, Les’ie, Striker, Dart, Tracker and Vi’cor were on their feet, but Cas’kar and Bull Dog were searching for anyone else who had survived. 

“Jessica? Martha Mary? Mark?” Ben asked.

~“Here Ben.”~ Martha Mary said over the comms. ~“Damage reports says we lost the third engine but the rest of the ship is ok... just needs a patch up...”~

“Where’s Shara?” I’ka asked.

All eyes fell on the place Shara should have been to find a gaping hole in the wall.

“Shara?!”

“Down here!!” Striker leant over the edge to se Shara tightly clutching on to a sharp edge with her left hand while her right tightly clutched Big Guns’ arm. The larger warrior out cold and limp in her grip.

“Hang on!” Striker yelled as Bull Dog grabbed some rope and tied one end around his arms while tossing the other end to his fellow Hunters as they secured it and began to climb down the ripped and ruined gap. 

“Get Big Guns!” Shara winced as she tried to keep hold of the heavy hunter. “I can’t hold him much longer...”

“We got him,” Vi’cor stated heaving the huge warrior up with the help of Bhu’ja. “He’s heavier than I remember...”

“He’s been training.” Dha-ta stated as Striker pulled Shara up and they began their climb back up.

“Shara your back...” I’ka said as they reached the top again and Shara hit the ground on her knees. “The scars...”

“One side pups.” Thar’ka said as he and Dha-ta opened several medic kits from the store crates and began to mix up the needed ingredients for cauterizing gel. 

“Hold her still, this is going to hurt.” Thar’ka said and Striker, Guan-thwei, Vi’cor, Bull Dog and Bhu’ja restrained Shara.

I’ka winced as Shara screamed and cursed up a storm, denting the floor with her fingers as the gel was spread over her bleeding back, while she knew it was a good thing it still made her stomach turn over when Shara screamed, how she lived knowing that this would happen every time the scars reopened made I’ka admire her all the more but also question Shara’s sanity just slightly.

“Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!!!!” Shara hissed as the gel finally stopped hissing against her back and she was able to pull some spare armour on to protect herself.

“What do we do now?” He’ry asked.

“Now, we move to a safer place, this crash will bring attention to us and we don’t know how many will come.” Ghost stated, “Grab what you can and head out with Striker, Dha-ta and Guan-thwei. We will follow when we have the rest of the stuff.” He added.

“What about Shara?” I’ka asked.

“I’ll go with you,” Shara stated. “I can’t fight while this is still tender.” She admitted indicating to her back while heaving some of the surviving crates on to a make shift sled. “Let’s go.”

They walked a long while, dragging and heaving the crates up steep hills to get to safety, they camped in a cave a few miles from the ship crash, while Ghost and Guan-thwei worked on establishing contact with home, Shara, I’ka and He’ry were resting, the others were dotted about taking turns to watch for danger while the others checked supplies and tried to make out where they were exactly on the planet.

Shara suddenly sat up in her bed and seemed to focus on something away from the rest of the group. 

“Shara?” I’ka asked.

“Shush!” Shara said and the camp fell silent.

There was a soft rustle sound and Pan slowly moved closer to Shara, trying to see what was in the under growth. 

An injured and badly bleeding Hunter dragged himself out of the undergrowth, clutching something in one hand while the other clutched his chest.

“He isn’t one of ours...” Ghost said.

“Nan’ji!” Karn gasped.

“Karn... Queen...” the named Nan’ji spat out clicking into his mask as Karn and Mar’us tried to help their fellow hunter.

Shara watched the hunter before turning her attention to the under growth again, watching for anything that might be a threat, she found nothing but she still felt uneasy.

And she didn’t like it.

“What did he say?” Ben asked as Karn bowed his head to the now dead Nan’ji. 

“There are u'darahje, Abominations here.” Karn stated taking the item from his fellow hunter’s hands, a disk of some kind. “And an Ooman settlement of some kind... north of here.”

“Ooman?” Ghost asked. “How could they be here?”

“Terror forming... or rather, attempting to.” Ben said. “But nothing here can be used for Human life, or sold on.” he added.

“Hmmm... We need to look into it...” Mark stated.

“Agreed.” Jessica said.

“Oh my head...” Big Guns groaned as he came around. “Ow...”

“Glad you’re still with us big fella.” Ben said. “We’re gonna need everyone for this.”

“What about the pups?” one Hunter asked.

“This is still their trail.” Ghost said. “You two are travelling with us, but we are not going to make any kills for you, you have to make your kills alone, just as we did.” He stated.

“We understand.” Both He’ry and I’ka said.

“Good.” Ghost said. “Move out.”

Shara looked at Guan-Thwei. “I have a bad feeling about this.”

The older warrior nodded. “Watch the Unblooded... I will deal with the rest.” He assured.

Shara nodded.

~~~~~~~~

“The ship crashed?”

Nagara felt dread flood her body.

{“Everyone is alive... but the ship is heavily damaged... we need you to send another ship to pick up the unblooded after their trials!”} Martha Mary said over the comms. {“I’ka and He’ry are with us!”}

“But their trails...”

{“Are going as planned... Ghost and Guan-Thwei... making sure of that!”}

R’ka sighed deeply. “We will send ships to pick them up, but we will need to wait until the comet has passed.”

{“Understood.”}

“Paya help them...” Rha-n said softly. “And us... Please,” He sighed.

“I have a bad feeling this hunt will become far too much for our Unblooded...” R’ka said.

“Shara is with them.” Nagara said. “No matter what happens, Shara will bring them luck.”

No one dared speak against her.

~~~~~~~~

She chuckled in her way, feeling her sister come closer and closer to her; she chuckled and settled herself in her nest again.

~this will be the end of your days as a hunter sister... and soon enough you will be reborn as one of us...~

~~~~~~~~

I’ka didn’t like the look of the Ooman settlement.

Tight confided space, little light be it natural or artificial, the stench of death lingered in the air.

“Is it meant to look like that?” He’ry asked.

“No, a Terror Form station is high tech; this is a ruined space station.” Ben explained. “See the ‘entrance’? It’s an air lock not a door way.”

“Could it have been the way that Queen got here?” Dha-ta asked.

Shara suddenly gasped and staggered, holding her head and growling.

“Shara?”

“She’s close to this place...” Shara hissed, slowly pushing the invading mind away from her. “She knows we are here... Keep your guards up.” She added.

“Got it,” Everyone said as their weapons loaded up and began to hum to life.

“Mar’us, Karn, stay with Shara and Bhu’ja,” Guan-Thwei said. “I’ka, you and He’ry are going with Be’guna and Bhul-Dwag.”

“Understood.” And with that said the groups split off.

“I know you can hear me...” Shara sent to her unwanted watchers. “I will not fall prey to you.”

~We shall see...~

~~~~~~~~

“Mr Weyland, the Xenomorph hive ship has begun to show activity.” One said.

“I see...” the old man said, “Monitor it... I want to know it is why it is there.”

“Yes sir.”

~~~~~~~~

“You say Oomans made this thing?” Karn asked.

“It’s a strange design but yes, it’s human make.” Shara said, slipping through a small gap and then kicking a bar lose so they could move on. 

“How can you tell?” Ghost asked.

“Rip me that panel off above your head.” Shara said and Ghost did as she asked, handing her the panel and watching her flip it over in her hands and point to very small words in the lower corners of a power cable. “’Made in China’.”

“China?” Mar’us repeated in her voice.

“A Country on Earth where technology took hold first and where most of the money Weyland Yutani makes comes from.” Shara explained.

“Was the whole ship made in China?” Karn asked.

“Likely not, this ship has designs from a lot of ships I’ve seen before.” She said. “Most of the main seven.”

“And they are?”

“Roscosmos, the Russian Space Forces, the US NASA, The US Air Force, SpaceX which is a US private aerospace company, Belgium, Denmark, France, Germany, Italy, the Netherlands, Spain, Sweden, Switzerland and the U.K who are all members of the European Space Agency, the People’s republic of China, Japan Aerospace Exploration Agency and the India Space Research Organisation.” Shara listened off. “At least those are the ones my Parents told me about...” She added.

“Your parents were well informed.” Mar’us said.

“They were high standing officers in the army.” Shara said, “They had to be well informed.”

~“They use to sneak Shara into the bases so she wouldn’t be lonely at night.”~ Mark stated through the comms. ~“The General would let her plan mock battles so she wasn’t board too.”~

“So your family was close,” Karn said.

Shara nodded. “I was an only child and they didn’t want me to stay with a child minder.”

“Sounds nice.” Karn said before pausing. “What in the world are those?” he asked and Shara looked up.

“Those, Karn, are M577 APCs.” She said moving closer to the vehicals. “Marines use then to get around when on missions...”

The ceiling dropped suddenly and He’ry landed heavily on his back, wincing as he got back up. “Lose flooring...?”

“No... Weakened floor...” Shara said looking at the floor that had come down and then looked up. “They’ve been here...” she added looking around as I’ka, Bull Dog and Big Guns came in. 

“Should this structure be so unstable?” I’ka asked, slowly climbing down. “All I’ve seen is ruined walls and a lot of holes.”

“It’s meant to be for humans and heavy cargo. But with acid blood spilled on the floor it’s weakened the structure so some places will be weaker than normal.” Shara explained.

“Can you use these vehicals?” He’ry asked.

Shara looked over the vehicals and then hit the outside near a door and watched it slide open. “Let’s see,” She said looking inside and checking everything. “Mark, starting switch for the APC Class M577.”

~“Driver seat, should be a steering control, a lever, a green and yellow switch, the red one on top is a kill switch it should be flicked down.”~ Mark said over the comms. ~“Got it?”~

“Yep,” Shara said.

~“Good, starting that thing is easy, you sit in the chair, flick the yellow switch to turn on the main gear, lights and such, then you flick the green one, that’s the engine. You open the engine to full with the lever and you steer with the controller. Got all that?”~

“Yea I got it, but there is one problem, this thing has been filled with ammo and weapons... and judging by the dust, it has been here a while.” She said.

~“How old are the weapons?”~ Mark asked.

Shara looked them over. “Same age as me.” 

~“Shit.... this place is a joke.”~ Ben said. ~“It’s an old ship launched back in the day... this place is out dated and likely been abandoned for years. Then got dragged down here. If the humans are here they likely used it as a dumping ground for out of date stuff.”~

“Think anything still works?” Shara asked.

~“Might do... why?”~ Ben asked.

“We could use it, until we run out and then we have our own ammo.” Share said.

~“Stock it up and move that APC out of the area.”~ Mark said. ~“Martha Mary, Jessica, watch that thing.”~

~“Understood.”~

“I thought you were in charge?” Mar’us asked Shara.

“I have no desire to lead and really, I have no idea how to lead.” She said.

“Humans are strange...” He’ry said.

“That is why no human is the same the other.” Shara said.

“We should move on... if they are watching us, they will try to ambush us if we stay still.” Karn said.

“Agreed.” Bull Dog said. “We will stay here until Martha Mary and Jessica arrive to take the ammo, you will keep going.”

“Agreed.” Ghost said. “Let’s go.” He added as Shara slipped through a partly opened door and pushed it fully open.

~~~~~~~~

“Sir... it’s those hunters... and some humans.” His officer said.

“What?” he asked almost dropping his cup of tea as he saw the images before him, “This can’t be...” He said. 

“Look for yourself, sir.” His officer said. “No less than five humans with the hunters.”

“Hmmmm... Send in the probes, we have to see what these things are going to do with the Xenomorphs and I want to know what those humans are doing with the hunters.”

“Yes sir.”

~~~~~~~~

The search of the ship remains turned up nothing but Shara was still unsure about the area.

With two APCs, the group moved away, to a forested area where Shara was able to think without hearing the echoes of her unwanted ‘sister’.

But she could still feel something watching her.

Mar’us watched as Shara fiddled with her necklace and paced back and forth, her free hand tightly clenched around her father’s sword.

“Go talk to her.” Karn said.

“Shut up Karn.”

“He’s right though.” Striker stated. “You both have much to talk about and right now she needs something beside her own fears.”

“What can I talk to her about?” Mar’us asked.

“Anything.” Striker and Karn said.

Mar’us sighed but eventually, got up and took two bowls of food over one for himself and one for Shara.

“Hungry?” He asked.

Shara nodded taking the bowl as they both sat down on a fallen log, for a few moments they said nothing until Mar’us sighed softly. “How much did my father tell you about me?” he asked.

Shara looked at him. “In what manner?” She asked.

“Generally.”

“Not very much,” She said. “I only know that you were his only son and he loved you, he mentioned you two had been in a big argument before he left but he never once said a bad word about you... in all honesty the way he spoke of you made me a little jealous.”

“Jealous?” Mar’us asked.

“I was an only child, hearing about you from Jackal made me feel like I’d missed out on having someone else to help make sad times a little easier.” She explained, “Having lost both my real parents... well... I wasn’t sure I’d be able to say goodbye to Jackal if the day had come he’d have to go home and I’d have to stay on earth.”

And so it went, the two talked mostly about Jackal and the relationship they had both had with him as both his biological and adopted child.

Mar’us found he had more in common with Shara than he thought he would have, they were only children, both families had been close and loving, even if there were more spats and fall outs in Mar’us’s family than Shara’s, they both had the desire to prove themselves worthy of the love and skills their parents gave them, they always gave their all in fights.

They both had the same dislikes for the Xenomorphs and even more binding of the two, they both agreed that Jha’kle was worthy of the title Paya, despite his death.

They both it seemed were very much alike, despite the different races they were.

Mar’us was starting to see why his father liked this one, she was as eager to learn and willing to listen as he had been when he was younger, but where he had grown to keep his curious side and eagerness hidden when in conversation, it seemed Ooman couldn’t mask it very well.

“Do you think he’s proud of us?” Shara asked looking up at the sky.

Mar’us clicked looking up himself, he could see some starts from where they were, some he knew were seen from their home world. “I would hope so… we have both done as he would have done… I would think he’d find some way, however small to tell us he was happy.” He said.

“Maybe he has?” Shara said. “You came home, even after that big argument he said you had… maybe that was his doing?” She offered.

“If it was… I hope I get the chance to thank him…” He said.

“My mother use to say that when we die, we wait for the ones we love to follow us before we move on… maybe Jha’kle is waiting for you.” Shara smiled.

“Maybe…” Mar’us said.

“Ahem.” Guan-thwei appeared between them, “Cloaks, now.”

They nodded and activated their cloaks as a soft buzzing and beeping sound was heard, and a strange looking APC arrived on the edge of the clearings. Shara felt her fellow hunters move up into the trees and followed them, this APC was a new design and seemed to have an odd antenna upon its roof.

~“Drone”~ Ben stated over the comms, as the antenna began to spin.

Shara nodded and kept her body as still as she could, watching the drone beep and whistle before moving on.

~“Should we follow it?”~ He’ry asked.

~“No… it’s looking for us, and if we follow it, it will track us. But we can follow the trail it left.”~ Ben said.

~“Ben, Guan-thwei, myself and Thar’kar will go over the trail. The pups stay with Shara and the others keep an eye out for more drones.”~ Bhu’ja said over the com.

~“Yes sir.”~

Shara looked over the area and then sighed. “I have a bad feeling about this.”

“You aren’t the only one.” Mar’us said.

~~~~~~~~

She felt her sister leave and hissed softly, this was not how she had foreseen things… and the medalling humans were another unseen problem, she would have to deal with them.

And she would have to do so soon…

Her plan was too well thought out for anything to go wrong now.

~~~~~~~~

Shara sat up later that evening, wringing her hands and trying to clear her mind, while the others were sleeping and while she knew she should also be she was struggling to settle.

And her mental barriers were starting to suffer, leaving her restless and jumpy, not a state she enjoyed being in.

“We have a spare bunk if you need company.” Mar’us offered from the door of their ship, as it seemed to be the only place Shara was able to calm down and felt some form of security to try and settle.

“Thank you…” Shara said slipping off the higher bunk he had been in, and following Mar’us and Karn to their shared room, sure enough three bunks were set up.

“I call the wall.” Karn said yawning and kicking his boots to the foot of the bunk closest to the wall.

Mar’us sighed. “Old habit, he punches out at night and often the wall gets dented.”

“Sounds like Ben when he gets startled.” Shara smiled settling on the bunk on the other wall. “You two always share a room?”

“No one else could stand my sleeping habits and to be honest, Mar’us is able to move fast enough to avoid a fist to the face.” Karn chuckled.

“Bet that wakes people up.” Shara chuckled, slipping out of her coat and neatly folding it, unfastening the armour plates and letting them fall neatly into a pile on the coat.

“That what the Queen did to you?” Karn asked and Shara paused, looking over her shoulder and down as best she could at the scar, nodding. “How did you survive that?”

“Quick and steady hands.” Shara said. “I owe Dart and the others my life. If not for them I would have died.”

“I can see that,” Said Karn, “You have a strong will to live, Shara.” He added. 

“So it seems,” She said and settled on her back looking up at the ceiling. “Good night.”

“Night Shara.” 

The night passed with little trouble, until Karn punched the wall with enough force to knock himself out of bed, Shara woke with a slight start as Karn climbed back into his bed and grunted before settling again. 

“He’s never done that before.” Mar’us chuckled. “You ok?” he added.

“Yea… just not sure anyone I know how ever fallen out of bed that way.” She admitted with a slight smile. “You always wake up when he punched things?” She asked.

“Just to make sure he hasn’t broken his hand.” Mar’us said shifting slightly so he was on his back. “Good night.”

“Night Shara.” He clicked lightly.


	5. Chapter 4

~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 4

I’ka woke to a strange feeling on her shoulder, it took a second for her to realize it was in fact Jessica’s hand, lightly shaking her and quickly motioning for silence, she nodded and slowly followed the Ooman female into the ship with He’ry.

“What’s happening?” He’ry asked barely above a whisper.

“More drones.” Jessica said.

“What’s Shara doing?” I’ka asked watching as Shara stood at the base of the gang plank, seemingly without weapons.

“She’s going to make the drones vanish.” Ben said while cracking his knuckles. “And if they don’t get the message from her, I’ll do it.” He assured.

“It’s here.” Said Jessica watching as the drone travelled out of the under growth and then stopped upon siting Shara.

“You get one warning, Weyland.” Shara stated. “Keep your hands out of this battle or I will send your entire operation here down the drains.” She said, before unsheathing her two 45’s and shooting out the Drone’s lens and control dish.

“Any others are mine?” Ben asked.

“Any Human, Drone, or android that shows its face is yours.” Shara nodded.

“Good.” Ben smirked then went wide eyed. “Xeno!” he yelled as Shara jumped aside rolling to get further away as the tree close to the drone began to warp and shift slowly, allowing a single black form to skilfully pounce from its branches and land on what remained of the drone.

“Ta-”

“Wait!!”

Mar’us looked stunned at Shara as she held a hand up to stop Big Guns from opening fire of the Xenomorph.

“Shara?” Bhu’ja asked evenly. 

Shara didn’t answer and instead watched the Xenomorph as it watched her, seeming to wait for her to make the first move.

The Xenomorph had scars over its head and arms, fresh scars that had only just stated to whiten off from their bright acidic green, its left should was badly bitten and chewed and its tail segments were twisted and bent.

Slowly, Shara lowered herself to one knee and set her guns down before standing up right again. “What does your Queen want that she should send a messenger?” she asked. 

The Xenomorph hissed as if in answer, then used its tail to strike the ground.

“What it say?” Ben asked.

“She says the Queen didn’t send her. She is an outcast,” Shara translated. “So I ask you, what you want, Outcast?”

~“Knowledge… You human… special to Queen… Why?”~ 

“I am her enemy.”

~“She call you Sister, yet, you are Hunter, one of them.”~ the lone Xeno said nodding to the ship. ~“Not sister to us... She still call you such… Why?”~ 

Shara paused as realization struck her. “You are not of her clutch.”

The outcast hissed, striking the ground harder this time. ~“She kill Mother… made us hers… I refuse her, sisters cast me out… not hive sister anymore…”~

Shara looked at Bhu’ja, knowing he was listening and then back at the Outcast, “I can’t explain, but I can show you. Through memories.”

~“Show?”~

Shara nodded and reached a hand out, swiftly catching the jewel Bhu’ja had just tossed her, “Be still and calm,” She said aloud as she heard Bhu’ja begin to chant, allowing her mind to empty of all but those memories that mattered.

{{{… Daddy constantly checked the tracker, somewhere in this mass of webbing and ick was bound to be movement and he was in no mood to be snuck up on by them. “Daddy... the floor is sticky...” she said softly as she struggled to keep up with his larger strides.

“I know my sweet, but we have to keep going,” He said as he lifted his tracker higher, no sound as he looked around and the suddenly there was a blip and he froze, “Shhh.”

She froze, looking around slowly as she heard the blipping sound from the tracker as she tried to find the thing that was making the blipping sound…

Something moved above them when suddenly the floor gave out underneath her and she fell, screaming loudly as she continued to fall and then suddenly she stopped and found herself in a cold pool of water. “Daddy!?”

~~~

“Cover your eyes Shara!” her father yelled as the Alien backed away and cried out as bullets flew at it. “Stay hidden sweet heart, I’ll find my way to you...” he yelled sounding so far away.

She was on her own in this place and she was terrified of everything that seemed to move around her.

Something heavy moved above her and she felt herself fall again, this time a heavy weight fell on her legs and she couldn’t move as something big moved above her, hissing as it came closer.

“Shara!?” Her father yelled as the thing stood over her and snarled as bullets rained over head.

“Daddy!!” she cried as her father raced over and ripped the lose rubble away from her, trying hard to lift the slab off her leg. “Behind you!”

~~~

“Shara look out!” Her father yelled.

Pain ripped through her body, raw, awful and terrible pain ripped through her, her small body sent flying across the room as blood pooled around her, her left arm terribly mangled and misshapen.

“Shara!”

~~~

“I keep fighting because it’s what my parents would do, I keep fighting because I know one day the Xenomorphs will be gone and earth will recover and because I know if I keep fighting others will too,” she slipped the photo of her parents into her inner pocket and sighed. “If we lose the hope we have, then we may as well drop all weapons and let the Xeno’s kill us, but if we keep fighting and hold on to the hope one day it’ll end, then it will.”

“Hope is a fragile thing, Shara.” Striker said.

“True, but it’s hard to kill.” Shara pointed out.

~~~

“Get out of my head!” She snarled, trying to stop the Queen going through her memories. “Stop it!”

/I will find the answers, little one, no matter what you do I will always find the answers I seek.\ the Queen promised as a wave of pain surged through Shara’s body.

/I am tired of your ignorance. Allow me to show you just how foolish you are for believe in cannot physically hurt you in this place.\ the Queen said and Shara tensed up.

Agony.

Sheer, raw, unmistakable agony.

Shara clutched her head and lost her focus on the candle, her mind felt like it was being claws at by some wild animal and then the pain began to move, filling every nerve, vain, bone and muscle in her body.

/Why won’t you give in!?\ The Queen snarled as Shara felt her mind slipping. …}}}

~“You are… half sister?”~ The outcast asked as the memories faded away. 

“In a way… I do not keep with such an idea. Her predecessors killed my parents and my friends… I will never accept her as a Sister or anything other than my enemy.” Shara explained.

~“Then… You and I... Share one goal.”~ The Outcast stated. ~“Her Death.”~

“You have no place to bargain with me,” Shara stated. “Go and hide, Outcast, stay away from her and if you are wise, you will leave this fight to me, if you are wise, you will make a new home for yourself.” She added.

~“You’re Word… She will die.”~ The Outcast hissed.

“You have it, Outcast.” Shara stated. “Now go. Before I change my mind,” She added watching as the lone Xeno slowly slunk away into the darkness.

“What was that about?” Khan asked.

“A mutual understanding.” Shara said. “She won’t be bothering us again.”

“So... What is she?” Ben asked.

“The enemy of my enemy is my friend.” Shara stated.

~~~~~~~~

“Sir… There is another ship coming down.” One of his officers said.

“Track it.” 

“Yes sir.”

“Incoming Xenomorphs! The androids are failing!” A panicked voice screamed down the comms before being cut off.

“Stop them you fools they will ruin everything!”

“We can’t!”  
“Help!”  
“Oh God no!”  
“Ahhhhhhhhhh!”

“Mr Weyland?” one of his officers dared to speak.

“Seal this area. I will not be beaten by these things!”

“But sir…”

“NOW!” he snarled punching the desk with his fists as sirens began to scream around him. 

To no avail as a loud scream echoed from down the halls. “They are already inside!”

“Run!” 

“Stand your ground you fool!” he bellowed before he was harshly grabbed by a creature standing at least 10 foot 6, with a large bulking crest rather than the classical dome over its head and bulkier body than normal Xenomorphs. “What the hell are you?!”

The creature didn’t answer and instead used its tail spike to rip the man’s body in half, spilling white liquid over itself, the floor and most of the room.

~“Good my Son… Now finish the task I set for you.”~ She hissed softly into his mind.

The creature hissed and smashed its tail against the console, watching the sparks ignite into fire as it left the room, destroying anything and everything that looked unbroken as it moved.

Not too far away from the carnage, she chuckled and hissed to herself. ~“Soon…”~ she hissed as the human facility burned and small explosions echoed around her.

She looked up suddenly as the sky boomed and watched a burning mass strike the ground a few hundred miles away. ~“Go my daughters, destroy this newcomer.”~

~~~~~~~~

I’ka looked up as a pod crashed down just yards from their ship, making the ground shake and rattle violently, making it hard even for Vi’cor to stay on his feet.

I’ka and He’ry had going for a lesson on tracking with Dha-ta, Bhu’ja, Striker, Vi’cor and Karn, they had been told that any Xenomorph they killed would be their first kill and would count as their trail, as the blooded warriors wouldn’t be the ones to make the killing blows unless the need was great.

“Ummm… aren’t we the only ones who knew about this hive?” Karn asked already gripping his combi stick. 

“We are.” Bhu’ja said, drawing out his Swords, “I’ka, He’ry, stay behind me.” He added, his voice filled with a throaty growl was the pod was kicked open. 

“Is that… Kujhade?” Dha-ta asked in shock.

There was no answer to that, only a familiar growl as Kujhade dragged his weapon sack from his pod, his mask broken and cracked in multiple places.

“Kujhade.” Vi’cor growled. “What are you doing here?” he demanded. 

“Hunting, what did you expect?” the larger hunter growled back, his voice half broken and dry. “And you brothers? What are you doing here?” he asked ignoring everyone else for the time.

“This is no normal Hunt Kujhade.” Vi’cor snarled, “You have no place here.”

“Then why are there two pups with you? Or did your slut of a mate drop them with you?” he spat.

“I’ka is our sister,” Striker snarled in rage, “She is here for her trial with He’ry and you have no right to be here, Traitor.” He stated.

“Strong words for an Ooman lover.” Kujhade said. “I hunt as I please, be wise and stay out of my way, or you will become my pray,” he added before turning his back on them.

“Not good…” Dha-ta clicked. “He’ll Target Shara.”

“Then we do not give him chance,” Striker growled. “Come, Lessons are over,” he added.

“Who… who was that, Srit’ore?” I’ka asked. 

“Our brother… avoid him at all times, costs and reasons, do not trust him.” Vi’cor stated. “He would have killed Shara had Bhu’ja not stopped him.” 

“Ooman did this?” He’ry asked looking at the damaged land around them. “Why?” he added trying to change the subject.

“Weyland likes to be on the top of every money making idea this planet may have had something of use and so they took what they wanted and the rest… well, you can see for yourself.” Dha-ta said. “At least that is what Ben told us.”

“Bhu’ja…” I’ka asked from a few steps ahead with Karn sounding very uneasy. 

“What is it I’ka?”

“I… I can’t tell…” she said shuddering.

“I’ka?” the mentor asked walking over then stopped clicking in shock. “By the Paya…” 

Before them, lay a burning and ruined mass of Ooman buildings and smouldering piles of Ooman bodies. The sheer lack of respect to the dead made I’ka feel ill to her stomach.

“Back to the ship… NOW!” Striker snarled out, setting his wrist device.

~~~~~~~~

Shara tightly clutched Jha’kle’s sword as she sat in alone in the darkness, thinking over the situation and what could be done to insure everyone got out of this alive, safe and back home. None of the outcomes were ideal and none of them made her feel any better about anything…

She looked over Jha’kle’s sword, as if the blade would give her the answer. “I wish you were still here… you always knew what to do…”

There was no answer and that seemed only to make Shara more uneasy about everything. She didn’t like not knowing what was happening and she hated it even more now that she knew I’ka and He’ry would be targeted by the Queen…

And now Kujhade was here.

Of all the luck in the universe.

“Are you going to make it a mirror?” a voice asked and Shara looked up over to Vi’cor as he stood in the door way. “You’ve been staring at the blade for almost five hours.”

“Thinking… and wishing I had the ability to go back and change things.” Shara admitted sheathing the blade.

“Such an ability would be well sought after.” The older Hunter said. “I recall many times I have wished such a thing.”

“You have?” She asked.

“When news reached us that we had lost one brother and also our oldest Elder, many nights I sat up, wondering if I had stayed longer and gone with him that Cuh’tor may still be with us… he and I may not have been in constant contact, but he was always willing to spare a hand or two when we came to visit.” He explained chuckling lightly. “He was my youngest son’s best uncle at the time.”

“How do you come to terms with him being gone?” Shara asked.

“Slowly.” Vi’cor said with a heavy sigh, “There are still days now when I find myself missing the little sparring matches we had and the foolish pup games he would start up with my pups to give me chance to talk with our parents.” He said. “But then I remember something he once said to me.”

Shara looked to him again, waiting for him to continue.

“In life we see only what we are able to see, in death we see all we have missed. When you feel alone, remember that I am always watching over all I love and care for.” Vi’cor said. “I didn’t understand him at first, but now I do.”

Shara smiled and nodded. “Sounds like something he would have said.” She said, “But sometimes its get so hard to remember…”

“Hard to… or frightening?” Vi’cor asked.

Shara opened her mouth to speak and then stopped.

“The ability to see with the mind’s eye is rare in our kind Shara, even rarer for a human… but to speak and understand those we hunt is unknown to me, and from what I have heard from my fellow Yautja you’re link goes both ways. Meaning that they can search your mind.” Vi’cor said. “You aren’t looking back because you fear she will use those memories to hurt you.”

“I can know where Cutter learned how to read others.” Shara said after a pause.

“You thought our mother?” Vi’cor asked.

“Your father actually.” Shara admitted and then sighed softly tightly holding the sword again. 

“It will never be easy to let the walls down while you are here, but if you ever need someone to help you relive those moments, come find me.” Vi’cor said. “I have a few stories of my own to tell you about my baby brother.”

“Vi’cor… thank you.”

“Anything for a sister,” he said, “Even if Kujhade thinks you nothing but a soft blood Ooman prey, Cuh’tor and Srit’ore see you as a sister, and I will not see that oversized power hog hurt you over something as foolish as Hunter’s Pride.” He added turning to leave.

“Wait!” Shara called suddenly. “What did you… call me?”

“Sister…” Vi’cor repeated.

“No after that… soft blood…” Shara said suddenly recalling something she’d heard before, shaking her head as a haze started to form. 

{… /I see you are still connected to the hive, soft blood… You are safe, I will not raise harm to you soft blood… You truely don’t know who I am or what you are doing here…\ 

/Be still soft blood… I wish only to give you a gift… This is what you will need to survive the future my soft blood.\

Slowly... very slowly she began to see things...

Lines... flows... shifts... everything was outlined in a greenish blue light...

/This is how we see, my soft blood and in time it may yet give you some aid… Perhaps in another life time, soft blood, we could have been friends… Think what you will, but remember my soft blood, you are and always will be part of this hive and thus, part of something wonderful, if you had accepted your fate.\ …}

“Shit… get… get Bhu’ja…” was the last thing she managed to say before darkness took over her mind.

Soft blood… 

The name used by the one creature that had at least seemed to have a sense of honour…

He’d given her the ability to see as they did… was that all he had done…?

It seemed not…

/I see you have grown, soft blood… did you truly think I would only gift you with sight?\

How…

/This is a fragment that has stayed dormant within you until now, you may find it harder to ignore your fellow hive mates now.\

…

/As I said, you are and always will be part of the hive, a wonderful fate had you only accepted it… but it seems you have no choice now.\ 

Never.

/You have no way to avoid her, she will find a way to fasten a cradle to your face and then, you will be reborn.\

Never!!

Laugher echoed around her as something tightly grabbed het throat.

Shara shot up suddenly and would have head butted Mar’us had Bull Dog not yanked the other out of the way and Big Guns not instantly taking hold of Shara before she could move off the bed.

“Easy, easy…. Calm down… you’re safe Shara…” Big Guns assured as Shara panted heavily and shook violently. “Shara… what is it?”

“My… my eyes… I… I can’t…” Shara said turning her head to where she had heard Big Guns’ voice. “I can’t see…”

“Calm breaths, Shara,” Dha-ta said gently and carefully lifted Shara’s face to the ceiling as he seemed to check her eyes, “Glazed…” he said.

“Will it fade?” Vi’cor asked.

“I can’t say,” Dha-ta said. “What happened?”

“Soft blood…” Shara said, “That’s what that thing called me… He… he said that I wouldn’t be able to ignore them anymore...”

“Your mental barriers haven’t been effected.” Bhu’ja said, “Whatever did this to you, was already inside.”

“One of them?” Ben asked.

Shara nodded. “You remember… when they took me to the hive…? When… when we found out about the King… one of the Predaliens… it was… he was always watching me… talking to me like I was a part of the hive… he called me soft blood… when you got me and Lil’th out I thought he had been killed but…” Shara shook her head.

“Shara…?”

“The raid when I passed out and then head butted Bull Dog’s mask…. He was talking to me… said he was giving me a gift… I saw things... The way they do for a short time… Seconds maybe… and now… He… he was in my head again…”

“Alive?” Bull Dog asked.

“No… He said it was a dormant part of him that stayed with me...” Shara explained. “My…. My eyes are useless like this…”

“Maybe not.” Bhu’ja said. “Look to the floor Shara, tell me what you see.”

Shara slowly lowered her head and nearly screamed, before she realized the thing was in fact dead. “What is that thing… doing here…?” She asked.

“We landed on it.” Martha Mary explained.

“How are you able to see it, Shara? Detail it to me.” Bhu’ja said.

“Line… fragments… no colour… no shade… just… lines…” She explained. “How do you…”

“It has long been known that they do not see as we do, and those we have as captives for training were not smart enough to learn when we were or weren’t testing them.” Bhu’ja explained. “We understood how they saw things after a few weeks.” 

“They see their on constantly… even when dead?” Shara asked.

“That is what we understood of the tests.” Bhu’ja said, “But what I can’t understand is why you would have been given this gift…”

“If I knew, I’d tell you.” Shara said shuddering, “It makes no sense to me… none of it does.”

The ship suddenly began to shake and rattle. “Oh no…”

“What’s happening?” He’ry asked as the shaking stopped.

“Quake.” Karn said. “We have to get this Hunt done with soon… the pass in on the way and it will not stop for anyone.” He said.

“So... What’s the plan?” I’ka asked.

No one had an answer.

~~~~~~~~

She watched her son tend the Cradle softly, gentle claws delicately folding and inspecting the cradle, ready for the Carrier’s birth.

/Soon Mother…?\ her son asked shakenly.

/Yes my Son… Soon… very soon…\ she assured softly.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Oomans struggled to cope with sudden changes. 

It was a common fact and known though out all the Yautja Clans, from Elders to unblooded pups, but still, I’ka and He’ry were shocked at just how this sudden change had shaken Shara, no matter what she tried, nothing helped Shara regain her senses, she could hardly make it through one hall of the ship without using the wall to find her way. 

She wasn’t able to go outside as she lost all sense of direction without aid, her hearing faded in and out depending on where one stood when speaking to her and that frustrated Shara as she had to constantly face the one talking to her and while usually no one moved, during the numerous attacks from Xenomorphs Shara often became deaf and unable to react.

She had become so jumpy that every slight movement or contact to her made her react in fear.

Mar’us often found her struggling to focus on meditating when he or Karn came into the room they were sharing, they had quickly fallen into the routine of knocking on the wall and door frame before entering to give Shara fair warning they were coming.

It didn’t always help, but it was better than nothing.

Currently, Shara was sat on her bed, her armour missing while Mark tended her scar lightly. 

“There has to be a way to get back my normal senses.” Shara said wringing her hands. “I can’t even go outside like this!” she added in frustration. 

“We’ll work something out Shara, we always do.” Mark tried to assure lightly putting his hands on her shoulders, “Now settle down and relax, you can’t meditate when you are so highly strung.”

Shara made a sound of defeat but sat down and tried, tried to relax into meditation… deep breaths… let all thoughts leave her mind…focus on the flickering candle… 

Something dropped down the hall and made a loud Clank and made Shara jump in fright and the wall was suddenly made home to a new dent as Shara slammed her fist in to it. “Damn it all!!!!”

Mark sighed. “This is getting us nowhere… maybe we should try something else.” 

“Like what?” Shara asked. “I can’t leave the ship like this, I can’t even see!”

“You see how THEY see.” Mark said. “If they can live like this you can learn how, even if it is for a short time.” He added.

“How?” Shara asked.

“The Outcast.” Mark said.

“What are you suggesting?” Karn asked.

“Learn from her, you spared her life and thus she owes you one small favour.” Mark stated. 

“Can it be done?” Karn asked.

Mark nodded. “When we were young, Your father and I saw things VERY differently, he didn’t believe my ways were right, using knifes, old chants, Herbs and Native ways to fight and plan where as he used the latest equipment, guns and everything that came in bottles and pills.” he said, “We tolerated each other until one mission got us both trapped in the middle of nowhere, nothing but our uniforms, two ration packs and one colt 45. Took us three days to get back to the base and during that time, your father learned more about the Native ways of my people then he thought was possible. He learned from me and over time I also learned from him.” 

“That’s why you were named my God Father, I know.” Shara said shoulders shaking and her breath shallow.

“If Carlos could stand my guts for a few days, you can stand the Outcast’s ways to get your senses back.” Mark said putting a hand on her shoulder. “I am not asking you to make her a friend, I am asking you to consider that until you have your normal senses or can learn to use these new ones… She is the only one who could offer you any help.”

Shara was quiet and then sighed. “How am I going to find her?” 

“I may be able to help you with that.” Guan-thwei said as he came down the hall, “Mar’us and Karn will come with us,” he added.

Shara nodded, wincing as she realised she had in fact broken her hand when she punched the wall. “Ow…” 

“I thought punching walls was my job.” Karn clicked.

Shara couldn’t help but smile at that.

~~~~~~~~

“Do you think we will get our marks?” He’ry asked while sharpening his weapons and cleaning them. “I mean I know we weren’t meant to be here with the Elites but this s our trail.”

“We can’t just up and demand to go hunting He’ry,” I’ka said. “You’ve heard the stories about what happened on Earth right?”

“Yes I have and I know it’s wrong of us to be here, but… if we don’t get our marks what will happen? We can’t just go off on another trial, the time will have lapsed.” He said. 

“We’ll get our marks He’ry, just…. Might not be the way others get them.” I’ka said. “As long as we make the kill, it counts as our trail, we can get out marks when time allows.” She reminded.

“Get your weapons ready and load up.” Bull Dog stated as he passed the door. “We’re going hunting.” He added.

“Yes Sir.” Both unblooded stated.

~~~~~~~~

Shara’s head was spinning as Karn and Mar’us lead her through the trees and tall foliage, the moving shapes and line were hard to follow and every smell was over powering to her.

“She’s here.” Guan-thwei stated and Shara looked up, panting heavily and shaking as she searched around the area, there signs of the Outcast here, but no sign of her just yet.

“We will leave you to talk, but if you need us, call on us.” He stated, before shooing Mar’us and Karn away, leaving Shara by a tree. 

She heard them stop a few feet away and cloak, likely they were going to stay in the tree tops. 

“Outcast…” 

Silence for a few minutes, just the odd rustle of trees until a light hiss to her left somewhere drew her attention.

The hiss came again this time in front of her and Shara looked up to see the outline of the Outcast sat before her, tail low at her left side. /“You have… been injured?”\ She asked.

“No… I cannot focus on my senses… they have changed…” Shara explained.

Outcast’s head cocked to the side slightly. /“Changed?”\ She asked.

“I see how you see… I don’t know how… how to use them…” Shara stated. 

The Outcast seemed unsure then Shara felt something brush against her mind and for a second she saw herself in outline.

/“You have… Hive Vision… How…?”\

“A dormant side of me has been awakened… I don’t know how… but I can’t work like this… I have never been shown or taught how…” Shara explained shaking again.

The Outcast gave a light click and hiss. /“You need… teaching…?”\

“Or some way to reverse what has been done...” 

The Outcast began to move left and right, as if thinking. /“How long… you have seen… this way?”\

“A few days…”

/“No nest to… change?”\ She asked.

“What?” Shara asked.

/“When we change… grow to new form first thing to change is senses… make us… slower, venerable… We go into hive to grow… stay in nests that make us become stronger… Nest make us grow or… keep us same, is all wish of Hive mother… then all is well again…”\ The Outcast explained. /“Can make changes go away… or increase…”\

“I… will become more like you?” Shara asked.

/Only if you chose it, my soft blood.\ Shara felt a shiver up her back as Outcast looked around and hissed lashing her tail.

The shiver was suddenly shoved away as Outcast gave a loud and ear slipping screech, making Shara’s visions fade and then focus instantly on Outcast.

“What… did you do?” She asked.

/“Hive works as family… he frighten you… you will end Queen… I need you not scared.”\ The Outcast stated. /“I will help you change senses back.”\ 

“How?” Shara asked.

/“I make you Nest… you rest in Nest and change… be safe from Queen’s thoughts and safe from him…”\ She stated. /“Need small place to make nest…”\ she added looking around the area and then seemed to jump up into the trees and start to make a resign structure.

“How long… will it take…?” Shara asked.

/“You chose how and what changes… you chose how long.”\ the Outcast said.

Shara nodded and watched as more lines and scents slowly flooded over her, some that helped her calm down and others made her feel slightly anxious. 

The nest was cocoon like in shape, but had enough room inside it to be comfortable. 

/“I will stay and watch over you.”\ The Outcast stated as Shara slowly, reluctantly climbed into the nest. /“Will leave only if your friends come to you.”\

“Thank you…” Shara said lightly as the Cocoon was sealed, save a small breathing hole at the top.

Mar’us looked to Guan-thwei and then back to where Shara was now inside the cocoon and the Xenomorph settled beside the cocoon, as if guarding it, every slight sound was inspected and judged, every movement in the cocoon was watched while the Xenomorph behaved in ways Mar’us had never seen before.

This was going to be a story to tell when they got back.

~~~~~~~~

“You’re not getting help with this one.” Striker said as he and Vi’cor stood by the entrance to the cave they had found with some native creature marks around it. I’ka and He’ry with them along with Bhu’ja, Dart, Tracker and Bull Dog.

They had found signs of the Xenomorphs impregnating the native life and if He’ry and I’ka weren’t marked soon, they would likely fail their trail.

“So just hunt and kill?” I’ka asked wanting to be sure they weren’t going to be getting in over their heads. “Mark ourselves and get back to the ship with proof we killed them?”

“Hunt and kill.” Striker nodded. “We are here only to keep Kujhade away.” He added.

I’ka shuddered, the eldest of her brothers had made attempts on Shara AND on her and He’ry since his arrival. 

“Ok… so we just pretend you aren’t here.” He’ry said.

“Basically.” Vi’cor said as they cloaked.

He’ry looked at I’ka and politely gestured for her to go first, “Ladies first.”

“Where did you become a gentleman?” she asked as she knelt and checked the round for tracks.

“Since your father would kill me if I didn’t show a lady proper respect.” He’ry reminded.

“You have a point.” I’ka said as they headed off to find their target.

~~~~~~~~

She could sense the Outcast near her, moving now and then as if checking on any unusually sounds, she could also sense her friends close by, all watching over her as she rested in this odd Cocoon.

She was in some form of sleep… or was she awake….? She wasn’t sure if she was honest with herself, but at least she could feel and… see the changes in her body, her eyes were starting to show colour, dimension and shapes again… 

It seemed the Cocoon had some form of mind of its own, sensing what was desired and slowly changing what it could.

The biggest change was that her senses were also changing to allow the dormant genes she had unwittingly gained from the Xenomorph Queen on Earth to mix with her already formed Human/Yautja Genes.

She needed them if she was to keep ahead of this new Queen, she knew that now and maybe she could make other uses of them… if not she would at least be able to cope with it all.

Thoughts were slow to come to her as she relaxed, resting for the first time in at least a week, allowing herself to think over what had happened.

The Queen would be ready for any attack that came to her now… And she would have a plan to capture Shara… She’d threatened her with dreams and now she was here, hunting her like she had her mother and the sisters that had almost ruled Earth.

While she lingered in this state Shara recalled the years that had passed since they had become members of the Clan and how she and her friends had become able hunters and mates to those who had accepted them to be part of their family. 

She remembered watching I’ka grow up from a curious and adventurous Pup into the able warrior and huntress she was now… 

Shara tensed suddenly.

I’ka had been part of her dreams… and she had been an adult… 

That mean that… 

Outcast looked up in shock as the Cocoon started to shake and crack lightly, carefully she backed away and watched for a few moments.

~~~~~~~~

I’ka and He’ry paused as they heard a hissing behind and in front of them, instantly the two were back to back and scanning for anything that wasn’t friendly.

“You got ‘em?” He’ry asked.

“No, you?” I’ka asked. 

“Nothing…” He’ry said. “Not good… where are they?” he growled, making sure that he didn’t leave I’ka back uncovered.

“Duck!” I’ka yelled a huge black form lunged at them from the right, instinctively they both lashed out I’ka striking right and He’ry left, He’ry’s combi stick found home and the Xeno-bear… lion… where ever it was gave a blood chilling scream as it dropped to the ground, growling for a second or two before it stilled. 

I’ka felt He’ry shove her aside as a second beast lunged, this one aiming for her as the two rolled out of the way and stood, I’ka’s hand tightening on her combi stick as she struck out and an the beast through the throat, wincing at her weapon snapped and she had to throw herself to the side to avoid being crushed by the beast as it fell.

“He’ry?!”

“Here!” he answered, as the two scanned the area again. “You alright?”

“Yea… just a little… shocked.” I’ka said. “It broke my combi stick.” 

“As your mother would say, better the weapon then your bones.” He’ry said. “You feel like we are being watched?” he asked quietly. “By more than just the elites?”

“Yea… I am not about to take my mask off.” She stated.

“My Scans aren’t picking anything up…” He’ry said as they looked around.

I’ka nodded, she dared not take off her mask but she also didn’t to call out to her brothers. Until she heard a blood chilling roar from Vi’cor echoed around them.

“Vi’cor!!!!” 

~~~~~~~~

Shara had all but ripped the cocoon open and hit the ground running, she remembered calling back a thanks to the Outcast as she raced off and knew full well Guan-thwei Mar’us and Karn were following her.

She had to find I’ka and whatever force it was that had shown her where to go she would thank later. 

“How could I be so STUPID!” she demanded,” I should have known this was her plan.” 

“What is it Shara?” Guan-thwei asked close behind her.

“The Queen wanted me away from I’ka so she could target her! All this was just a ways to buy her time.” Shara stated.

“I can’t get through to the others!” Karn called as he jumped a fallen log.

“Canyon ahead!” Mar’us yelled and wisely Karn and Guan-thwei slowed to make the jump, but Shara speed up, using a crumbling ledge as an extended run way before making the jump. Hitting the ground running on the other side. 

“That’s new.” Guan-thwei stated to himself.

“I’ka?!” Shara yelled out. “I’ka answer me!!!”

“Shara!!! Over here!!” Bull Dog bellowed over the echoing shots around him, cursing as he blasted the Xenomorphs.

“Where’s I’ka?!” 

“They got her and He’ry!” Striker roared. “By the ridge! North!” he added as Shara threw herself over Striker’s back, using her knife to ut the head off a Xenomorph and gut another as she ran past it, heading for I’ka and He’ry as the two young bloods struggled to fight and stay stable on the ridge edge. 

“Behind you!!!” She yelled.

I’ka and He’ry roared out as they were suddenly grabbed by something and lifted up away from Shara’s reach by a giant winged Xenomorph.

“Shara what are you doing?!” Bull Dog roared as Shara grabbed the flying Xeno’s tail and clung to it as it took off. 

“Get your claws off them!!” Shara snarled, digging her knife into the tail of the beast as she climbed up it, forcing the beast to trash in the air and try to dislodge her. 

“The hive!” He’ry yelled in warning as they were carried onwards, using his own knife to try and cut the beast claws, only to find it broke on contact with it’s hard skin. “Not good.”

Shara growled and grabbed the Xeno’s wing tip when she saw the chance. “Hang on!!” She yelled as they began to rapidly fall from the sky. 

A loud roar echoed around her and Shara screamed in pain as something burned into her back, ripping the armour free and cutting into her already scared flesh, forcing her to let go of the Xenomorph opened its wings fully and began to rise again. 

“Shara!!!!!”

“I’ka!!!” He’ry yelled as he was suddenly dropped as well landing heavily on top of Shara as the two crashed through trees and caused a small crater in the ground.

“No!” Shara hissed forcing herself to try and stand only to drop to her knees again, her back wet with blood and her body sore and broken somewhere, she ignored it and tried to get up again only to fall again. “No… God DAMN IT!!!” 

“Shara!?” Bhu’ja called as the others arrived, Dha-ta dropped to his knees beside her with Ben, trying to tend her injuries and stop her moving too much.

“She got her… She’s got I’ka…” Shara said still trying to get up and go after the blooded female.

“We’ll get her back, Shara…” Striker growled, holding Shara so she couldn’t leave. “We’ll get her back…” 

“What do we do, if we just storm the place they’ll kill I’ka.” He’ry asked, clearly worried for his fellow Blooded. 

“We have to get you healed up.” Dha-ta said, “We will come back as soon as you are ready to fight.” He added as a very reluctant Shara was led away with Striker.

~~~~~~~~

I’ka came too and felt some relief when she realized her mask was still on her face, even if she was restrained to a wall somewhere.

She began recording she knew doing that would let the others in the ship know she was still alive. 

She just had to wait for the right moment, her parents and brother had always told her that…

Just stay calm and wait…

~~~~~~~~

The Outcast watched silently as Shara staggered out of the ship, bandages around her back, hidden slightly by the armour she was now wearing along with many weapons.

She followed Shara slowly, not wanting to anger her but not wanting to miss the chance to see the Fake Queen that had destroyed her Hive die.

As Shara reached the hive, she paused and looked back, right at the Outcast and then, as if she had done it thousands of times before, Shara gave a very… Xeno like hiss.

/“Not here to fight you…”\ Outcast said, lowering her tail to the ground and practically laying down to show her submission.

“How did you get out of the Hive?” She asked.

/“Tunnel… this way.”\ the Outcast stated leading Shara to a covered opening. /“Is not wide… but take you into Hive…”\

“Are you coming in?” She asked. “If you are stay out of my way, if not stay out of sight.” 

/“You… are alone?”\ The Outcast asked, was Shara truly planning to take on the Queen alone?

“It’s me the Queen wants and she is going to get me, just not the way she wants.” Shara said. “Make your choice.” She added already heading into the tunnel.

The Outcast watched her go then looked at the hive.

~~~~~~~~

“What do you mean she’s gone?!” Striker demanded down the comms as he and Bull Dog tried to ram the door open to get out of the ship.

~“I mean she’s gone! She’s not on the ship!”~ Dha-ta said. ~“She took all her weapons and we are missing two Detonators.”~

“What is she thinking?!” Striker growled. 

“Has anyone seen Mar’us and Karn?” Bhu’ja asked suddenly.

“Ummm… they went on Patrol when we got back…” He’ry said from down the hall as he helped Vi’cor to his room to rest from his injuries. 

“Paya damn it all…” Striker growled.

~~~~~~~~

“What is she thinking?” Karn asked.

“Whatever it is, she will need more help than that Lone Kainde Amedha.” Mar’us said. “Plus, I’d never live it down if she died on my watch.” He added.

“You like her.” Karn stated.

“She’s family.” Mar’us said. “I can’t just ignore that.” 

Karn smiled and followed Mar’us, only to pull him back swiftly as Kujhade headed towards the tunnel and went into it.

“Oh no…” 

~~~~~~~~

I’ka winced as the Queen tried to rip the mask from her face, failing badly yet again as the mask held strong to her face, far more secure than others thanks to Shara’s pleading with the Elders to insure the masks couldn’t be dislodged.

Unfortunately that hadn’t stopped the Queen striking her with her tail, not enough to kill her, but enough to cut and damage skin and break bones. 

She could see other Hunters near her, ones she didn’t know from her own clan, all with their chests ripped open from inside…

She prayed for them to find rest and that the Paya have mercy upon them.

A loud roar echoed through the hive and she trembled, part of her recognized that sound as Kujhade’s challenge and that drew the Queen away.

“Shara… I don’t know what you are doing, but please hurry…”

~~~~~~~~

Shara pressed herself into the walls of the Hive as she heard and felt the Queen storm towards and past her, intent killing Kujhade for his unannounced intrusion of her Hive. 

The Outcast was ahead of her, leading her through the dark Hive using her tail as there was no natural light and while Shara could see some things, she couldn’t see all the dangers as the Outcast could.

“Hang on I’ka… I’m coming.”

A loud hiss made both of them freeze and watch as no less than four Predaliens stalked the corridors ahead of them.

Outcast lead Shara into a hidden section of the hive and used her tail to point to the door way beyond the Predaliens. /“This lead there… unwise to fight them now.”\

Shara nodded. 

~~~~~~~~

I’ka looked up as she head a deep hiss and tensed as she saw a large u’darahje enter the room from above her, its body was almost perfectly hiding him against the walls of the Hive, that made her worry that there may well be others like this who were unseen threats…

It looked at her and the used its tail to trace the edge of her mask, searching for the way it would come off with a deceptively soft almost caring growl as I’ka tried to stay calm.

The u’darahje seemed to be trying to complete the last the Queen couldn’t, though it seemed more delicate it its actions and that scared I’ka.

A painful groan made her look up as Kujhade as dragged in by the Queen, beaten bruised and broken but still struggling to defeat her, despite the fact his Mask had been ripped off.

I’ka swallowed a lump when she saw the Queen reach into an Egg nearby and forced the Face Hugger onto Kujhade’s face with a sickening hiss before tossing him aside and focusing on I’ka with a deadly hiss.

~~~~~~~~

Shara shuddered and sent a prayer to the Paya for Kujhade as sshe witnessed what happened to him. 

/“What will you do?”\ The Outcast asked as Shara slipped into a huge open chamber of the Hive.

The Queen’s Chamber, the place where all who wished to challenge the Queen for her place placed their challenge. “The only thing I can…” Shara said, looking up to the Outcast. “If I fail, this place will be destroyed with me… if you intend to survive, leave if it starts to get bad for me.”

/“You will not fail.”\ Outcast stated.

Shara smirked and then took in a deep breath.

~~~~~~~~

The Hive echoed with a strange but determent screech, the echo making Xenomorphs shake, the Princes shuddered and even the eggs tremble.

Only the Queen stood against the challenge and seemed to smile.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Hive was silent as the Queen entered her chamber, thousands of her adopted children watching as she stood across from the Challenging Huntress, their sniggering hisses evident.

Shara was no bigger than they were, in comparison to the Queen who stood proudly at 17feet. And from their view, Shara was not going to be a real challenge to the Queen. 

The Queen hissed and lashed her tail, a signal for silence as she gave a mocking bow, opening her arms wide as if in welcome.

/“Welcome Home my sister.”\

“I am no sister to you.” Shara said. “Release I’ka and face me one on one.” 

/“What?”\ the Queen asked.

“Release. I’ka.” Shara said slowly as she unsheathed her home made Combi stick. “And. Face. Me. One. On. One.”

The Queen hissed while lashing her tail, Shara was different somehow, her stance, her tone, her very persona seemed to have changed completely. And that worried the Queen.

If she accepted this challenge and lost, she would lose the Hive’s loyalty and that would leave room for a new Queen to quickly form… She tried to reach out and enter Shara’s mind only to be blocked by a new barrier a barrier similar to her own… Even more worrying, this was not a foreseen change in her plans… 

What had happened?!

“Are you scared to accept?” Shara demanded. “You have boasted you have the power to end me and here is your chance. Take it or denounce your Hold on this Hive, Coward!” She snarled with a deep hiss in her voice.

/“What have you done?”\ The Queen demanded. /“You have changed!”\

“Accept my Challenge or stand down as Queen!” Shara snarled again, making the Xenomorphs and Predaliens gathered looked amongst themselves for answers to their Queens sudden hesitation. 

This was not normal for their Queen from what they knew… 

The Outcast hissed from her place softly, watching in interest as the Queen grew unsure of herself suddenly, actually frightened of the Huntress before her.

Had the Cocoon done this? Or was this Shara’s true nature?

“I will not ask again.” Shara said, using a tone the Queen felt she knew as she continued to speak. “Release my sister, and face me, or stand aside as Queen of this Hive!!”

The Queen hissed and looked towards the side chamber. 

I’ka looked up as she heard movement and winced as trio of Xenomorphs arrived and quickly released her before one of the u’darahje came in after them and dragged her out of the chamber towards the Queen and then…

“Shara?!” I’ka asked before Shara tightly embraced her. “What’s going on?” She asked.

“Get out of the hive I’ka,” Shara said firmly. “Do it now.” 

“Wha… why?” 

“Do as I say.” Shara hissed. “Please, I can’t do this with you here.” She added never taking her eyes off the Queen. “Go now, I’ka… get out and get back to the ship.” She said.

“How?” I’ka asked.

“Climb the Hive walls and go out the hole in the roof.” She stated, “Go now and they will leave you to go… this is a challenge only the Queen and I are bound to fight in.”

I’ka slowly nodded and quickly began to climb the nearest wall, heading towards the roof, pausing when she heard the charging hiss from the Queen and Shara’s answering roar.

She didn’t linger and kept climbing, lifting herself up on to the hardened ledges and trying to find the fastest way out.

Shara could feel her body shaking and her bones trembling from the force of the blows she and the Queen were exchanging, her blood and the Queens splattering around the Hive floor in small droplets from cuts, slices and a heavy right hook Shara had landed.

Karn and Mar’us heard the fight and unable to stand not now what was going on, Mar’us cut a section of the Hive down and quickly reached inside, pausing when he saw I’ka a few feet from him and she instantly motioned for him to be silent a she reached him.

“Where’s Shara?” Mar’us asked quietly.

“Down there.” I’ka said, “She and the Queen are fighting… the whole Hive has stopped to watch.” She added shaking as Karn carefully checked her own. “What do we do?”

“You are going to go with Karn and get the others, I’ll stay here with Shara just in case the Queen tries anything.” Mar’us said. “Hurry.”

Karn nodded and helped I’ka out of the hole they had made and then lead her back down the outside of the Hive while Mar’us cloaked and moved to get closer to the fight. 

~~~~~~~~

Bull Dog and Big Guns groaned as they at last fell through the now open hatch of the ship, grunting as they hit the ground hard.

“Shara Kelly!? Damn it all you had better answer me or so help me-“

~“Bhu’ja! At last someone answers!”~ Karn yelled down the comms. ~“Hurry and get all the weapons to the Hive! Shara’s fighting with the Queen!!”~

“WHAT?!”

~“Hurry!!”~ I’ka screamed. ~“There are u’darahje in the Hive and they put a Face hugger on Kujhade!!”~

“Oh for the love of… Move out!!” Bhu’ja roared.

Mark, Ben, Jessica and Martha Mary climbed into the APC with He’ry and Guan-Thwei as the other Hunters cloaked and raced off, leaving Dha-ta behind to keep an eye on a still recovering Vi’cor.

~~~~~~~~

Outcast stood still as stone as she watched Shara and the Queen grabble granted Shara was using a weapon to hold the Queen off wisely keeping the second mouth away from her as she and the large female battled in the way she herself had sparred once with her hive sisters.

This was more than a mere challenge for Dominance however, she could see it in the way Shara refused to give the Queen any chance to strike her with her tail.

The Queen continued to try and strike Shara with the deadly spike on her tail, only to have it smacked, kicked or even punched aside, she hissed and once again tried to land a deadly strike into her chest.

Only to have the tail cut off midway up and the stub burned with Shara’s plasma Caster. 

/“Wretch!!”\ the Queen cursed

“Only a coward uses her tail to fight!” Shara spat back. “Have you no true honour? Or are you just as savage as your predecessors?” 

The Queen hissed in fury and charged Shara, aiming to grab the human in her large hand only to have Shara spin at the last second and kick her hand away, using the momentum to carry her body in a near perfect strike cutting through her Crest with her wrist blades, swiftly casting them aside with the smouldering remains of the combi stick she had used to cut off the Queen’s tail.

She had noticed the Hive was removing debrief from the fight likely to avoid either of them gaining an unfair advantage. She also noticed they were heavily gathered around one chamber, likely that was where the Eggs were and clearly the Queen didn’t care for them as she shook her head, casting Acid everywhere in the chamber coating the large group that were protecting the egg chamber.

/“That large Hunter will birth a Prince soon… you must hurry…”\ the Outcast spoke to Shara, keeping her tone even. /“He may not answer to her or you as you are not Queens right now…”\

~Keep him away as long as you can if needs be,~ Shara said back, ~This is not as easy as it looks…~

The Outcast felt an odd smile grace her lips, Shara was joking despite the fighting, that meant she was still confident. 

And it seemed the Queen was now truly scared, her boy tense, her claws shaking and her now bloody crest shaking as a sign of rage.

/“How DARE YOU!?”\

“You want me to become your sister?! HA! You are nothing more than a pathetic reject from a hive that has long since been destroyed! All you have is the faded, broken orders of a Queen who couldn’t fight her own battles!” Shara stated. “You couldn’t even make your own hive! You have to slay other Queens to get where you are now where you predecessors had learnt to at least work as a joint Hive!”

/“Silence!!!”\ The Queen bellowed lunching at Shara again, screaming in fury as Shara ducked under her and grabbed her shortened tail and pulled hard on it, feeling the segments strain.

“You are weak! Unfit to be Queen! That is why you had all who could challenge you chased out or killed! None of those Eggs are yours! That’s why you don’t care for them!!” Shara continued. “You are No Queen! You are a coward! A Hiveless Reject!!”

/“SILENCE!!!!!!!”\ The Queen screamed again, only to scream in agony as a bullet from Shara’s gun it her face, shattering her lower jaw and a painful strike to what remained of her head crest drove her to her knees.

The Hive grew still and silent.

Not even the Face Huggers in their Eggs dared to move.

Shara stood with Jackle’s sword to the Queen’s face, posed perfectly to strike the Queen dead with one strike.

Mar’us watched closely, almost shocked by what he was seeing, Shara was tense, her knuckles white from the grip on the sword in her hand, her body shaking lightly and her breath almost ragged.

“You’re mother took my father from me… those who were your elder sisters and brothers took my friends from me… Your so called Prince took best friend and second father from me… Believe me, I want nothing more than to see you dead.” Shara stated. “This Hive is meaningless to me, it has not wronged me or my friends… But you have…” She went on.

The Queen was quiet, struggling to breathe and hardly able to stay up right, waiting for the killing blow.

The hive watched in confusion as Shara withdrew the blade from the Queen’s throat. “I swore on this blade, I would never turn into the monster they wanted me to be… that I would never forget the lessons taught to me by the one who saw me as his own…” She said, “Come after me or my Clan again and that promise will lay broken at my feet.”

Shara sheathed the blade on her side. “Remember this defeat, for it will be the only time I offer you any form of mercy.” She stated as she stepped away. “You are not worthy of death by this blade.” She added, turning her back on the Queen and starting away from her, towards the wall to climb out of the Hive.

Outcast watched in shock. Shara was sparing the Queen’s life? Why?! Hive law stated that to rule, she had to kill the Queen…

/“She would not spare you…”\

“She is defeated, Outcast… You’re laws are savage to me, and I will not become savage… Take the Hive if you wish for it, but leave me out of it…”

A flash of movement made her stop thinking and she acted.

/“Shara!!!”\

Shara spun at the warning only to be shoved aside by the scared body as the Queen grabbed Outcast in her hands and crushed the smaller Xenomorph.

“Outcast!”

/“Foolish girl! I AM THE FINEST QUEEN IN ALL THE UNIVERSE!”\ the Queen cackled as her she grabbed Shara by the throat. /“Now you will be reborn and serve my will!”\

Shara gagged and hissed, kicking the arm that held her as she heard the hive scream and hiss in both outrage and fury at what they had witnessed.

/“Hive Slayer!”\  
/“Butcher!!!”\  
/“Dishonour!!”\

/“Be silent all of you or face the same fate!”\ the Queen yelled, slamming her tail into the smaller Xenomorphs. /“Bring me my Egg! NOW”\

“Eat this!!” 

Shara and the Queen looked up as a torrent of Plasma shots rained down from above, giving Shara the chance to escape the Queen’s hand as she stumbled and staggered back.

More shots rained down on the hive, random shots to draw attention and cause confusion while Shara quickly scaled the hive walls to where Mar’us was waiting by the hole exit he and Karn had made.

“Time to leave.” He stated.

“No arguments here.” Shara said already climbing out of the hole. “Hurry!”

Mar’us nodded, pausing only a second to toss his wrist bomb into the hive as he left.

~“Down!!!”~ A familiar voice roared and both of them hit the ground hard as shots, plasma and throwing stars rained over head, making the rain hiss and echoing with the thundering winds around them.

“We have to get out of here! It’s gonna blow!!!” Mar’us yelled.

~“Then RUN!”~ Bull Dog bellowed as the shots paused just long enough for them to reach their friends and sprint away, jumping fallen logs and blasting Xenomorphs that were trying to get ahead of them. 

“The ground’s breaking up!!” Bhu’ja yelled, “Fan out!!”

“No!” Shara yelled, “Keep going forwards! Trust me!” 

“Hold on!” Hark yelled as Guan-thwei leant out of the APC taking shots at the Xenomorphs as Karn and I’ka crouched atop it, also taking shots.

~“The Passing is starting!”~ Karn yelled over the coms, ~“We have to get to Shelter!”~

“We’re not gonna make the ship!” Bhu’ja said.

“This way!” Shara called skidding towards the right and spring boarding off a fallen tree, now running for a large shimmering area.

Water.

“Breathers on NOW!” Guan-thwei yelled activating his mask breather as they got closer to the water. “When we hit the water, dive deep and stay under as long as you can!”

Shara nodded and just as she heard the agonizing screams behind them she jumped from the ledge and quickly straightening her legs and crossing her arms over her chest. 

Seconds later, the water’s surface grew bright with burning fire, partially crystalizing the water as the passing event caused Havoc and devastation on the surface. Moments passed and the water grew still, dark and almost ghostly… no light, no wind movements, nothing…

Slowly, Bhu’ja swam up past Shara raising out of the water without a ripple and looking around, he then dived again and nodded, signally for them to follow him to the surface. 

Strong hands lifted her out of the water and up onto dry land. “Everyone alright?” Bull Dog asked.

“I think so...” He’ry said, “Think a shower will cure the itching?” He asked rubbing rather that scratching his arms.

“It should do,” Karn said. “Might need to rub the dead skin off too,” he added.

“How did you know there was water here?” Guan-thwei asked.

“I scouted it before I went to the Hive, looking for a plan B.” Shara admitted.

“Are you ok?” I’ka asked. “You’re bleeding.” She added.

“Am I?” Shara asked, having not realized the Queen had managed to strike her besides the small cuts she had on her face and arms. 

A loud hiss echoed around them and Shara turned towards the tree line, gasping as something slammed into her and knocked her back into the water, pain ripping through her neck before something broke through the water and hit what it was holding her, freeing her from its grip.

A bloody and beaten Prince… it must have barely survived the blast…

The water was colder now… She was sinking down further into it… But she couldn’t find it in herself to be worried.

Something grabbed her shoulder and Shara felt herself being pulled up out of the cold, she saw Mar’us to her left and felt his hands press against her neck, he was saying something but she couldn’t hear him her body was just so cold and everything hurt…

A Lot...

She looked at Karn as he held her steady, one hand holding her head while the other was on her wrist, listening to whatever it was Bhu’ja was saying as she was loaded into eth APC.

For a time, things were peaceful to Shara, she wasn’t sure why but she couldn’t find reason to be worried about the loss of blood, the pain in her body or even the cold chill in her body… or that she suddenly felt very tired.

“Do not go to sleep yet,” a voice said softly and Shara looked around slowly, looking for the speaker. “Do not sleep, Shara… please do not sleep...”

“Jackle…?”

Mar’us and Karn looked at each other for a moment. “Talk to her.” Striker stated. 

“But…” Mar’us began.

“Anything to keep her here… if she crosses she never come back.” Striker said.

“Jackle…?”

“No Shara… its Mar’us… You have to stay awake, Dha-ta isn’t going to be happy if you leave.” Mar’us said, carefully but quickly placing an offered towel against her neck to help slow the blood loss.

“Mar’us...?” Shara asked and tried to look to him. “What… happen…?”

“Half dead u’darahje attacked us… tore open your neck… missed the wind pipe and jugular but lots a blood… what do you Oomans call marks on the neck again?” he asked.

“A Hicky or Love bite.” Jessica stated.

“Gross… never gonna… live this… down…” Shara said.

“Stay awake Shara.” Mar’us said as her eyes fluttered.

“Cold… so tired…” Shara sighed, “Just… five minutes…?”

“Stay awake Share Kelly.” Mar’us stated. “Stay awake or so help me I’ll tell I’ka where you keep your spare ammo.”

“Will not…” Shara said, “Not even… Jackle… knew that…”

“Well I do.” Mar’us said, “And if you go to sleep I’ll tell everyone.” He warned.

Shara gave him what had once been a powerful glare. “You… won’t…”

“Try me.” Mar’us said with a smirk.

“He’ll do it,” Karn assured. “He told everyone I was punching holes in the wall after I lost a bet to him.”

Shara looked at him and then back at Karn. “Mean…” she said as her eyes closed from pain.

“Stay awake.” Mar’us said.

“Trying…” She wheezed. “So… so tired…”

“I got a chocolate bar with your name on it if you stay awake Shara.” Mark called.

“Where do you stash those things?” Ben asked.

“My secrete.” Mark chuckled. 

“Sword…” Shara said, trying to find the handle with her hand. “Where…?” she asked when she couldn’t find it.

Mar’us took her hand and placed it around the handle of the sword, “Right here.” 

Shara smiled, trying to hold the sword but her fingers couldn’t grip it well enough, no matter how she tried, Mar’us noticed this and smiled under his mask, lightly placing his hand over Shara’s helping her hold the sword. 

“Keep safe… til Dart… done with me…?” She asked.

“I will.” Mar’us nodded.

Dart’s voice screamed down the coms and Shara’s weak grip slipped from the sword as Tracker and Ben lifted her, carrying her away and leaving Mar’us holding his father’s sword.

~~~~~~~~

The first half of the journey back had been troublesome, with power surges wrecking the ship as Shara hung between live and death, her heart beat was slow, near undetectable but the colour to her skin proved she was still there…

Karn hadn’t left the computers since they took off, trying to find some way to help, and out of his sheer determination, he had been able to get hold of a comms channel and pleaded the aid of an old friend.

They got home before the sun set and swiftly Shara was swept away by the Healers.

Mar’us never left her side.

Karn thanked his friends and after they had left, went straight to the Elders to explain what had happened by his account, just as all the crew had told the elders separately and together what they had seen witnessed and knew.

Only Shara couldn’t answer their questions as she was still weak and barely able to talk despite being awake at last. Mar’us didn’t tell them anything either.

“What do you think it is?” I’ka asked of Striker. “What they want to know?”

“If Shara as changed…” Striker said. “Body shows as a near full Yautja… but she also now shows up as one of them… but the healers could find no change in her DNA.”

“A Flux?” I’ka asked.

“Maybe… or maybe it’s just the way Shara is… she has amazed me time and again… and now I believe she is only getting stronger… if anything, I find her a living wonder of what our DNA can do to a Ooman. Be it intentional or accidental.”

“Do you think she will be accepted still?” his sister asked.

“She saved your life and He’ry’s at the risk of her own, she has now rid us of no less than five Queens and their Hives, she has sworn her life to the High Priestess, she has served the Clan and she has brought back an heir to Jha’kle’s seat as an Elder…” Striker said. “If that if not enough to give her acceptance to our people, then I don’t know what is.” 

I’ka nodded then smiled as He’ry waved her down to the gathered group of youngsters who wanted to know the story of what happened.

R’ka chuckled from the doorway. “You would speak high of Shara even if she hadn’t do all she has done.” He said.

“She is my sister, just as she was Cuh’tor’s love.” Striker said. “I will never see her thrown out.”

R’ka smiled. “Mar’us informs me he will be staying now and so will Karn. They wish to know if you agree to this.” He said.

“I see no reason to say no.” Striker said watching his father leave slowly, then looked back towards the home Shara, Mar’us and Karn would be staying in.

“Please… get better soon Shara.” He prayed.

~~~~~~~~

“How is she?” Karn asked softly. 

“Tired of being unable to go outside.” Mar’us said as he closed the door to Shara’s room quietly.

“At least she is resting.” Karn said smiling lightly.

“According to the Healers that is common way Ooman’s recover from such injuries.” Mar’us said as they left the hall and settled in the main living area, “Hopefully she will get better sooner rather than later.”

“You planning on a family gathering already?” Karn asked.

“I can’t not introduce her to the rest of our family.” Mar’us said, “She will be welcomed. Even if I have to beat it into that sister of yours.” 

Karn chuckled. “That I will pay to see.” He said offering Mar’us a glass of what one would call wine. “To Family?” he asked.

“To family and future.” Mar’us nodded, taking a drink.


	8. Epilogue

~~~~~~~~  
Epilogue

Shara smiled as she watched the sun set, a glass in one hand while the other rested on the seat of her chair, he small bandages on her neck the only sign she had any injury there, hidden by the armour around her neck.

The final report had been given and now she was allowed to at last rest and relax as she saw fit, rather than stay in bed all day and night as she had for the last two weeks. 

She had no plans for a while, just to rest and get back up to full strength before she made her next plan.

Mar’us and Karn were staying now and that made the place feel less lonely, and she had heard talk of a family gathering, as Mar’us had become partners to one of Karn’s siblings.

I’ka and He’ry were away on a hunt with Striker and Lil’th, while Vi’cor and his family were staying to reform old ties with the clan and to enjoy Nagara’s ‘wonderful cooking’ as Vi’cor had put it.

She chuckled and looked up to the sky, raising her glass slightly. “To days past and future, Osh’dara,” She said softly taking a sip of her glass.

Future…

She didn’t know what she would encounter in her future now… she had accepted the dormant side of herself and that would likely be frowned upon by others, but they could easily be kept away as long as she was with her friends. 

But that didn’t account for Bad Bloods…

“You worry too much,” Mar’us’s voice said as he stepped forwards, standing to her left, Jackle’s second sword now resting on his side. “I will not allow harm to befall you Mei-jadhi,” he said.

“You can’t fight every battle for me, Mei’hswei.” She reminded, “And besides, we are a family now, we watch out for each other.”

“Then how about this?” Mar’us asked. “We hunt together, and if anyone challenges your right to stay I will stand by you, and in return, if I am in trouble for whatever reason, you stand by me?” 

“Sounds perfect.” Shara smiled. “Do you think he’s proud of us?”

Mar’us smiled. “He’d show us somehow if he wasn’t.” he assured as a warm breezed passed over them.

Shara nodded, looking back over the night sky in time to see the first starts begin to twinkle at them.

“My name is Shara Kelly, I was born on Planet Earth on the 3rd of January in 2006 in the city of London to Laura and Carlos Kelly as an only child and they were my Biological Parents. It was a stormy Monday 10th in January 2017 when my life was changed forever, I became the youngest scouter in an Army force and survived a Mortal wound to my Back in what we now call the Xenomorph War. 

My parents died in that war, and I was adopted by the Yautja Hunters that had come to our world to help us… I became a Huntress under the guidance of Yautja Elder Jha’kle and I became a lover to Cuh’tor, his sacrifice for my people and planet will never be matched nor forgotten. 

I left Earth behind me and came to live on this world as a guest and sister in law and now, I call this place my home… I have a Brother now and I am no longer Human…

I am a Huntress, through and through, by blood, bone and trail. I am Jha’kle’s child and Dark Blade Clan Elite. 

And if you are searching for me, I hope you have good skills, because I will be waiting… I will be ready…”

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but Characters and Plot...


End file.
